Kiss Me
by Venursia
Summary: This may start out as a typical romance of Sora and Matt posing as a couple, but that all changes when the fate of the future Earth and the Digiworld are barely hanging on by a thread.
1. Be My Girlfriend

Disclaimer: My story. But not my anime show. So please don't steal or sue me. I hope you enjoy this Matt/Sora romance/drama. I'm warning you now, this fic may end up to be pretty long. Please be kind in your reviews, this is my first fic as an author on this site. Don't you just love my name?

Kiss Me 

Part One: Be My Girlfriend

By Venursia (the author formerly known as Enchantress)

Sora Takenouchi paused for a few minutes to look at the soccer field. Off to the corner she saw Mimi and the other cheerleaders spurting out cheers while the soccer players showed off their skills. Her shining eyes fell on one particular boy with dark chestnut hair and chocolate eyes. They followed Tai as he effortlessly stole the ball away from a lanky blonde haired boy, tripping him. She kept her crimson rubies on him as she rested on her heels. Her head tilted to the side slightly as she saw him give a little dance and wink at the cheerleaders who giggled in response. Sora sighed as Mimi said something to get Tai mad, prompting him to run up to her and steal her pompoms. 

She's so lucky, Sora thought as she saw Mimi chasing Tai around and tripping him. Envy emanated from her as she watched how Mimi helped Tai up. An exchange of a smile with one another struck a chord in Sora, forcing her to look away. Why doesn't he give me that same attention? Why her? Damn this stupid crush! Why did I have to like one of my best friends? Damn, we grew up together and he'll forever see me as a tomboy.

Another despondent sigh escaped her ruby lips as she left and walked pass the tennis courts. Too bad practice was canceled… Oh well, it's such a beautiful day, she thought as her gaze turned to the sparkling blue sky. She sighed as she thought about Tai. Will he always see me as a friend? Her face took on a serene look as she admired the beautiful sky, but a sound broke her out of her trance. She turned to see Matt, who was out of breath. He laid one hand on her shoulder gasping for air. "Why hello Matt. I see you're getting your usual exercise."

He frowned at his friend and sarcastically replied, "Oh yeah, this is just the way I like to spend my afternoons."

Sora's lips broke into an amused smile. "Are you being sarcastic with me?"

"Why of course not," he replied as he finally stood up straight, his hand still resting on her shoulder.

"Oh Matt! Where are you?" called a voice.

"Yeah Matt, come on," another voice.

"We just want to see you! Oh Mattie-chan!" called yet another voice.

"You can't hide from us!" chorused a bunch of other girls.

Matt's blue eyes instantly widened. "Oh no…it's my fan club again," Matt groaned. 

"Again? Don't they ever leave you alone?" Sora asked.

"Unfortunately no. Sora you have to help me! And quickly before they find me."

"Well what can I do?" Sora looked up at him.

"Kiss me."

"What?" Kiss one of my best friends? Is he for real? I-I couldn't do that. He knows I never kissed a guy on the lips before…I want Tai to be my first kiss… She then saw his puppy dog expression. "Oh no…I'm doing no such thing. There must be something else," she protested.

"No there isn't. Unless…" His face brightened as he got another idea. "If you won't kiss me at least pretend to be my girlfriend."

Oh great, now he wants me to pretend to be his girlfriend! What should I say? 

Matt then got on his knees and held Sora's hands as he gave her another puppy dog face. "Please Sora…I'm desperate," he pleaded.

"Matt," called a few voices. 

Matt's eyes widened at the sound of their voices getting closer. "Please Sora…pretend to be by girlfriend. Come on…you'd get to make Tai jealous…"

"What?" she asked as she snapped her head in his direction.

"Oh come on, you like Tai and don't deny it. If you pretend to be my girlfriend, I get these girls off my back and you get Tai to notice you through jealousy."

"And you get to make Mimi jealous too."

"Well, that is an added bonus. So come on, we don't have anything to loose. Just something to gain. So, what do you say?"

I hope I won't regret this. "All right. I'll do it," she finally compiled. 

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Matt exclaimed jumping up. He then picked Sora up and spun her around, causing her to laugh. He finally stopped and put her gently down. "Thanks Sora. You won't regret this."

"I hope not," she whispered to herself.

"There you are!" exclaimed Jun as she ran up to Matt, enclosing him in a tight bear hug. Matt tried to push her away but failed miserably as the other girls crowded around Matt.

"Matt we want your autograph," said a girl with long blue hair.

"Sing to us," suggested a blonde haired girl.

"Matt go out with me," said a girl with short brown hair.

Sora had to put a hand over her mouth before she started laughing at her helpless friend.

"No, he's mine," Jun declared.

"I don't think so. He wants to go out with me," argued another girl.

Matt threw Sora a look saying help as his fan club argued. "Excuse me, but that's my boyfriend you're hugging and no he is not single," Sora said in a polite yet firm tone as she put her hands on her hips.

"Boyfriend?" repeated the skeptic starry-eyed girls.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Matt asked as he put his arm around Sora's waist, pulling her body close to his.

Jun's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "As a matter of fact I do have a problem with that." 

"Yeah! Last week you said that with some other girl," said the girl with blue hair.

"I don't believe you. You're lying again," accused the blonde haired girl.

Uh oh…busted. They've gotta believe Sora's my girlfriend or I'll never get any peace. But what? Kiss! "If Sora wasn't my girlfriend, then would I do this?" He turned to Sora and put his hands on both sides of her cheeks.

Oh no…he's going to do it…I've never been kissed before. He can't kiss me! Before Sora could say anything, Matt's lips quickly silenced any of her protests. She was shocked and didn't react for a moment, but decided that it wouldn't hurt to play along. Her eyes closed as her hands wrapped around his neck. His strong hands slowly left her face and dropped to her waist, pulling her in closer. As his lips attacked her senses, her heart rate began to quicken. It was kind of strange…I mean…here I am kissing one of my best friends who constantly has girls chasing after him. Heck, he's one of the most popular guys in school…just like Tai. Mmm…I like-what am I doing? I'm enjoying this a little too much. Apparently so is Matt. I've got to stop this but I don't want to... What's wrong with me? Snap out of it Sora, you're only doing this to help Matt get his fan club to stop following him and make Mimi jealous. And Tai too. Damn, I really need to stop this before I lose focus. And with that thought, Sora slowly pulled away and looked Matt in the eyes. They stayed that way for awhile, not even realizing that his fans were long gone. Sora tried to look away but something about his eyes kept her from moving.

Matt finally broke the gaze and pulled away. "Thanks for the kiss," he said. Whoa…not bad for her first kiss. If she can kiss like that for her first kiss then I can't wait to kiss her again. Oh yes, this is going to be fun, he thought as his eyes fell on her recently kissed lips.

"N-no problem," Sora replied. Her eyes nervously darted away from his hypnotizing sapphires as a blush slowly painted her face. She could feel his intense gaze as she looked away. 

An amused smile tugged on the corner of his lips as he saw her blush. I like it when she does that. He he he…she looks even prettier when she blushes…what?! Did I just admit she's pretty? Wait a sec, it's okay. I'm a guy, and her friend. So as a guy, naturally I would notice a pretty girl.

"At least they're uh gone," she stated in an attempt to stop her blushing and his staring.

He looked around and saw no one but Sora. Hmmm…wonder when my fan club left. "Thank God! Come on, I'll walk you home. After all, you are my girlfriend now. You should be proud. I know most girls would like to be in your place. Ah yes, you should feel honored to have such a talented lead singer as myself."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Oh please…Come on let's go before your ego gets any bigger," she said as she grabbed Matt's hand. She blushed when he just looked at her hand, but caught on and was soon walking with her. Pretty soon they were at Sora's apartment. The only problem was that things were kind of silent between them. "Thanks for walking me home."

"It was nothing, we needed to keep the charade of boyfriend/girlfriend up, right?" he whispered in her ear.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked. 

"Jun's spying on us," he whispered. Then in his normal voice, he asked seductively, "Aren't you going to invite me in?" He put both of his hands on the door on both sides of Sora, whose back was pressed firmly against the door.

Sora could feel her heart beating faster and faster, as her breathing quickened. "Y-yeah," she replied as she fumbled around her purse and pulled out her key. He's too close to me…I feel so jittery...I have to get away from him…

"Come on sweetheart, we don't have all day," he said. He then brought his right hand up to her hair as he twirled a strand around his finger. 

Sora turned around to open the door but was stopped as soon as she felt his lips lightly kiss her neck, sending shivers down Sora's spine. Does he know what he's doing to me? "M-Matt. I need to open the door," she weakly protested, as she blushed furiously. As soon as she turned around, her body tensed up as his strong arms snaked around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. She pushed the key in the lock and in one quick motion, she finally opened the door and quickly escaped from him. 

Matt tried to get a grip on her again but she was too fast as she took off her shoes and dashed into the kitchen. His eyes sparkled with slight amusement as he saw her escape. He then slipped his shoes off as he plopped his stuff down in the corner.

"Make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything to drink?" Sora called from the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm fine. Hey Sora, want to go have some pizza tonight at around 6? It could be our first date."

"Date?" she asked as she came out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch, propelling her feet onto his lap.

"Well if we go to Pizzamania, I guarantee the cheerleaders and soccer players will be there. They do have a game tonight, don't they?" He grinned slyly.

"All right then. It's a date," Sora replied, smiling.

Matt glanced down at his lap. "Comfy?"

"Why yes I am," she said as she picked up the remote from nearby and turned on the TV. Had she had her eyes on her friend, she would have saw Matt's devilish smile. She thinks this is comfy, eh? Well, we'll just have to see about that.

Matt began to tickle her feet, which she immediately started kicking. "Matt stop," she protested in between her eruption of laughter.

He then leaned forward, allowing her feet to leave his lap, but began to tickle her stomach. She tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrists and she soon stopped laughing upon realizing their "interesting" position. Matt saw her blushing as he realized that she lay under his body. They stayed that way for awhile, just staring into one another's eyes. Their faces became closer and Sora's eyes closed shut. 

How did we end up-never mind. This has to stop! What am I doing? She's my best friend and I can't just take advantage of her! Matt then got off of her, saying "Uh, I need to get going. Meet me there at 6. Bye!"

Sora just sat there staring at the closed door. What was going on? He was going to kiss me and then he stopped. Not me, him. Why? Why didn't I stop him? Why couldn't I? I'm so confused…

______________________________________________________________

~*~The start of a new Matt/Sora series. I hope you like it so far.~*~ 


	2. Pizzamania

Disclaimer: My story. But not my anime show. So please don't steal or sue me. 

Tai, Mimi, Sora, Matt are age 18 and Mimi moved back to Japan.

****

Chapter Two

At Pizzamania…

Sora sighed as she sat down at a table for two. She crossed her legs. Maybe I shouldn't have worn jeans…Oh well. Sora glanced at the clock. 5:55. Good, he should be here soon. Sora leaned forward and looked at the incoming customers. Her eyes traveled back to the clock. 6:00. Well he should be here soon. A sigh escaped her rose tinted lips. Maybe this was not a good idea. What if Tai and Mimi totally ignored us? What if they didn't even mind? What if they didn't care? What if they were together? Maybe this is a bad idea, Sora thought as she made up her mind to leave. She got up and pushed in her chair. But before she could turn around, two hands shot out from behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" whispered a voice. His hot breath tickled her skin, sending slight shivers down her spine.

"Uh…Matt?"

The pair of hands slid off her eyes, falling to her waist and gently turning her around. "The one and only," he grinned and his heart fluttered as Sora smiled back. "You weren't thinking of leaving were you?"

"Well…"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"I'm not so sure this is such a good idea. What if they don't believe we are a couple? What if they don't really care? Maybe we should quit while we can. What if-" 

Matt cut Sora off. "What if, What if, What if! Oh come on Sora…we can't quit now."

Sora pulled away. "And why not?" she asked as her hands settled on her hips.

"Because they're here…" He motioned to the door. In walked Mimi and Tai laughing as the other soccer players and cheerleaders walked in. "Do you still want to quit?"

"I guess not."

"Good. Now I suggest you sit down," Matt said as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you," she replied as she sat down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tai and Mimi sat down with their eyes glued to Matt and Sora. They watched enviously as Matt pulled a chair out for Sora. I wish that were me, thought Mimi. I wonder why they're here…

Tai's eyes narrowed as his eyes watched Matt sit down. He saw Sora's lips curve into a smile as she looked at Matt. Are they…no. They're probably here as friends…

Mimi leaned over to Tai. "What's going on over there?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Tai replied. He frowned as he saw her laugh. I don't like this… He looked on as he saw Sora leading Matt to the counter. They're holding hands? Well it kind of looks like she's pulling him. Yeah, that must be it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Why don't we go order something?" Sora got up and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the counter. They both stared up at the menu.

"Well what do you want? Pizza, pizza, or pizza?" Matt asked.

"Hmmm…choices, choices. This is a tough one, but I think pizza sounds good."

"Excellent choice. Pepperoni and cheese sound alright? And what about your drink my lady?"

"Pepperoni and cheese is fine with me. And some water sounds good too," giggled Sora. He's so much fun to be around!

She's so much fun to be around! He smiled broadly at her and got up to place the order. His arm unconsciously hugged her waist as he led her to the side to wait for the pizza.

Sora smiled as she leaned into him. "I think this might work. They're both looking at us."

"And you doubted the famous Matt Ishida?"

Sora rolled her eyes as she turned around to face Matt. "Hey, you're not famous yet."

Matt's face dropped. "Aw, did you have to put a damper on my fantasy?"

Sora laughed at his expression. "Oh I'm so sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?"

Matt nodded.

"Do you want me to make it better?" Sora asked as she stared at him.

"Does that mean what I think it means? You and me…a bed?" Matt's face immediately brightened.

"Matt! Get your mind out of the gutter," Sora scowled.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself. Especially when I'm around you," he said as he gazed into her eyes. He leaned forward and whispered, "I don't think I can stop thinking of you and me-"

"Matt!" Sora playfully hit him as her eyes widened.

"Ow! That hurt," he complained.

"Good, it serves you right." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mimi's blood began to boil as she saw them flirting and laughing. "They're together together, aren't they?" Mimi asked as she then saw Matt carry the tray of food to a table.

"It looks like it," Tai said.

"Well come on, let's go say hi." Maybe there's still a chance they're here as friends.

"And find out? Good idea Mimi." Now I can find out if there's still a chance they're here as friends.

They both made their way to their friends. 

"Hi guys," they both said.

Matt and Sora looked up.

"Hi you two," Sora said.

"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" Matt asked "innocently".

"Soccer game," Tai replied.

"What are you two doing here?" Mimi asked. Oh please don't say what I think you're going to say…

"Well actually this is our first date. I asked Sora out today after school," Matt said as he flashed a grin at Sora.

"Oh…uh…well we'll leave you two alone," Tai said. I don't believe this! He makes a move on my-our best friend! I thought he knew I liked her…ah! What's the use Tai? You should have asked her when you had the chance. I mean a girl like Sora…well it was a matter of time before someone asked her out. But still, maybe I still do have a chance with her… 

"Come on Tai," Mimi said as she led Tai away. What? Sora's supposed to be my friend! She knows I have this mega sized crush on Matt…how could she? I'll show her. One way or another I will be with Matt, she declared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Matt held the door open for Sora. "I think that went rather well. Did you see their faces when I told them we were on a date?"

"Yeah I did. So, what are we going to do now?" she asked as she stepped outside. Sora shivered slightly as the wind caressed her bare arms. Why did I wear a tank top? 

Matt slipped his arm around her and pulled her to him. "Cold?"

"Just a little," Sora said as she enjoyed his warmth.

"Well how about we stop at the video store and rent something?" Matt suggested.

"Good idea."

"Should we get a romance, comedy, drama, or would you like to take a walk on the dangerous side and rent a horror?"

"I feel dangerous. Let's get something scary," Sora said as the video store came into sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well that is it for now. I hope you like it so far. What will Tai and Mimi do? Will Matt's fans stop? Will Jun give it up? Find out in the next part of Kiss Me. 


	3. Spying

Disclaimer: My story. But not my anime show. So please don't steal or sue me. Tai, Mimi, Sora, Matt are age 18 and Mimi moved back to Japan.

****

Chapter Three

"Uh…Sora, don't look now but we're being followed," Matt whispered in Sora's ears.

She turned to look up at Matt, who had his arms around her. "What should we do?" Sora mouthed.

A smile played on the corner of his lips and he stopped walking. "I'll race you to your place."

Sora caught on and smiled. "Oh, okay. On your mark, get set…go!" Just before she ran off, she tripped Matt. "Oops!" she yelled back laughing. "Sorry!"

"Hey! No fair! I'm gonna get you for that!" he yelled back as he got up. Soon he was gaining on her and he smiled. 

Sora looked back to see Matt gaining on her. Uh oh… She then began to run faster and before she knew it, her apartment building came into view. Her feet hit the soft grass in front of her building, when Matt tackled Sora playfully, causing her to shriek as she fell. As she sat up, so did Matt, and their faces remained merely inches apart.

"I told you I'd get you for that," he said huskily as his hot breath tickled her skin, sending slight shivers up and down her back. 

Sora began to panic at him being so close to her. Her heart began to pound faster as her breath came out in short gasps. The way his sapphire eyes held her ruby eyes began to make her nervous. Why do I keep feeling like this? What's wrong with me?

Her eyes were mesmerizing him. And for some reason, their faces seemed to draw closer together. He did not know why but he found it hard to pull away and leaned forward. His keen ears picked up on her short breaths as he touched her cheek. So smooth…and soft…and silky… God she is so desirable…so adorable… I just want to kiss her… 

Her eyes closed shut as she felt his warm hand caressing her the skin of her soft cheek. Part of her wanted to pull away while the other part just relished his touch as he sent small waves of electricity running through her. They remained like that for awhile until Matt closed the gap between them, causing Sora's eyes to pop open in shock, that quickly melted away as she got lost in the feeling of his lips. His hands moved to her waist as her hands encircled his neck. Why is he doing this again? she asked as she once again was swept away by a single kiss. Oh, someone was following us that's why.

Jun stared at the two and gasped. So, he really is serious with her… But Tai and Mimi told me a few minutes ago…they told me that they weren't serious…Why would they lie? I can't take this anymore! Jun turned around with tears in her eyes, and fled the scene.

Oh thank God Jun's gone! So, why can't I stop? I should but…I can't help myself…she's so addictive…I can't get enough… Matt kissed her deeper, gently lying her down on the grass. The cool grass gently brushed Sora's back and tingled as it made contact with her bare arms. Their lips moved together in a heated dance as he felt her gentle hands caressing his soft golden hair. Her hands are so gentle…her lips are so sweet…her skin is so soft…this feels so ri-ah! What am I doing? I have to end this. I can't keep on playing with her feelings like this…she's not some toy, she's my best friend. He reluctantly broke the kiss and watched as her eyelids unveiled a pair of confused rubies shining up at him. "Uh…sorry Sora. But Jun was uh following us and I uh…"

"It's okay…I figured that." A blush covered her cheek as she asked, "Uh Matt? Do you uh mind uh getting off me?"

"Oh, sorry." Matt blushed as he got up and offered his hand to her, pulling her up.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said as he noticed the video on the ground. He bent down to pick it up just as she put her hand on the video. His hand was on hers and they both blushed. Matt quickly took his hand off hers and stood up as she held the video. What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?

"Come on," Sora said as she suddenly felt as if the ground was moving around.

Matt quickly steadied Sora. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Y-yeah. I just felt a little dizzy all of a sudden. Nothing to worry about," she replied a little uneasy. What's wrong with me?

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. Now let's just get upstairs."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The moment Matt and Sora entered the building, two figures came out of their hiding spot. 

"I can't believe what I just heard," said a female voice.

"And saw," finished a male.

They continued to look at the empty grass as they recalled what Matt and Sora had said. "Uh…sorry Sora. But Jun was following us and I…" Matt had said and then Sora replied, "It's okay…I figured that."

"That had to have meant that…" Mimi's voice trailed off. He couldn't have just picked her over me…sure she's gorgeous…but guys want girls like me…fun to be around…not shy…flirty…fashionable…beautiful… 

"Yeah, it means that. But why are they pretending to be together? It can't be just to get Jun to stop stalking him…There has to be another reason," Tai said. I can't believe what he's doing! He probably went down on his knees and begged her with some dumb puppy dog face…he knows how Sora can't turn down a friend…she has such a good heart…so kind…so caring…so-so…wonderful. 

Mimi turned to look at Tai. "Are you saying that they're trying to make us jealous? Well that does make perfect sense. As I recall, Sora did admit she had a crush on you when I caught her stealing more than a few glances at you."

Tai's face immediately brightened. "Really? A crush? Just like Matt. Well he wouldn't admit anything but I caught him staring at you many times, and whenever I asked him, he would deny it as he blushed."

Mimi's lips curved into a hopeful smile. "I have an idea!" she exclaimed happily. She then broke off into a run towards Tai's apartment complex.

"Mimi? Where are you going? Aren't you going to tell me?" he called after her as he followed her.

"To your apartment. Since we didn't go to the game, isn't everyone at your place out? Kari and Tk…your parents?"

"Oh…yeah. But what about-"

"I'll tell you when we get there!" 

"Oh come on…" Tai whined.

Mimi giggled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What do you want to drink?" Sora asked.

"Uh…I'll have some soda. Is the popcorn finished yet? I can smell the butter," Matt called to her from his spot on the couch.

Sora giggled. "Almost," she replied as she came out of the kitchen with a coke and water. She put her water on the coffee table in front of the TV and handed Matt his drink.

"Ah, what service," he said as he put his feet up on the couch.

Sora rolled her eyes as she brought out the popcorn. She walked halfway to the couch and turned around.

"Hey! Where are you going with that popcorn?"

"I forgot to turn off the lights," she said as the living room darkened. She handed Matt the popcorn and popped in the movie. "Do you mind?" she asked.

Matt sighed as he moved his feet. "I still can't believe you've never seen Scream before."

"Shh…the movie's starting and hey! Save some popcorn for me."

"Sorry."

During the movie Sora moved closer to Matt and would occasionally squeeze onto Matt's arm at a scary part. Matt did not mind one bit and slipped his arm around her. 

As the ending credits came on, he turned to Sora. "So, how'd you-" He stopped when he saw her fast asleep. He moved a little and she mumbled something. I wonder what she said…oh well! *yawn* I don't want to wake her up so maybe I'll just take a little *yawn* nap… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora's mom walked into her apartment and turned on the lights in the living room. Aww…how cute, she thought as she shut off the TV. She then took a blanket and spread it over the two. They look so innocent… She turned off the lights as she went to her room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Matt opened his eyes to find Sora sleeping in his arms, and a blanket covering them. Mrs. Takenouchi must have-uh oh…then that means it must be late. I need to get home. Matt got up slowly and laid Sora down gently on the couch.

"Matt…"

"Shh…just sleep," he said as he effortlessly picked her up. He was surprised at how light she was.

"Matt…what are you doing?" asked a sleepy Sora.

"I'm putting you to bed."

"Okay…that's nice," she said as she snuggled up to Matt.

Matt smiled at the girl in his arms. She had a soft smile on her angelic face as her soft breathing tickled Matt's bare skin. He then walked to her room and laid her down gently on the bed. His hand caressed her cheek. She looks so peaceful… He stayed awhile, watching her sleep. She's so special…and one day she'll make some lucky guy very happy. After all, she already has a lot of love in her for everybody and some guy will love her just as much as I lo-What am I thinking? I should go. Matt pulled the covers over her and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Goodnight Sora."

"Thanks," she mumbled as she pulled the blanket tighter over her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Uh oh… Mimi and Tai were spying on Matt and Sora. And now they know the truth! What are they going to do about it? Find out in the next chapter. 


	4. Am I falling?

Disclaimer: My story. But not my anime show. So please don't steal or sue me. Tai, Mimi, Sora, Matt are age 18 and Mimi moved back to Japan.

****

Chapter Four

The next morning…

"Hello?"

"Mimi?"

"Hi Tai."

"About the plan, when can we get together?"

Mimi thought for a moment. "How about you meet me at the park near the swings in five minutes?"

"Okay, bye Mimi."

"Bye Tai."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The sunlight poured into Sora's room. Sora stretched and slowly opened her eyes. She looked down to see she was in her bed. Huh? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is falling asleep in Matt's arms, she thought as a smile widened on her lips. But how did I get here? Definitely not mom…Matt? Aw, that was so nice of him.

Ring! Ring!

Sora sat up and reached for her phone beside her bed. That's when she saw the time, because she had a pastel purple phone with a built in clock. 11:00? Wow, I really overslept.

Ring! Ring! 

Sora picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Sora. Did I wake you up?" Matt asked slyly. He smiled as he thought she was probably blushing.

"Just a little."

"Listen, I have band practice at one, and I was wondering if you'd like to come? Please say yes, it'll help keep those girls away."

"Well okay."

"Great, I'll be there at quarter to one to pick you up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At the park… 

Mimi tapped her foot impatiently. She checked her pink watch and frowned. She'd been waiting for him for ten minutes now. Ah! Where is he?

"Mimi! Sorry I'm la-ah!" Tai exclaimed.

Mimi turned around to see Tai running towards her one minute and then falling the next minute. She couldn't help but giggle as he picked himself off the floor. "Well it's about time."

Tai shrugged as he walked up to her. "I said I was sorry. Come on, let's go sit on that bench over there." He led her to the bench and they sat down.

"Okay, I know Sora's our friend and everything but if we want them to split then we'll use her and Matt's current situation to our benefit. Aren't we going to the park tomorrow for a Digidestined reunion?"

"Yup."

"Then we'll execute phase one. Got it?"

"Got it," Tai smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora took a shower and put on a pale blue dress with little white flowers. After she dried her long hair, she put a pale blue head band on and sprayed a perfume in the air, before walking through the mist. Mmm…one of my favorite scents…mango… Sora began to hum lightly as she applied a watermelon flavored lip gloss. It gave here lips a soft look with a slight rosy tint to them. Her humming turned into her singing as she put on little white flower earrings and a matching bracelet. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her room door. She opened it and was surprised at what she saw. "Matt? How did you get in?"

"Well hi to you too. The door was unlocked. Why'd you stop singing?"

A faint blush tinted her cheeks. "You heard that?" She looked away from him shyly.

"I didn't know you had such a sweet voice," Matt complimented. He saw her blush more and couldn't help but smile. 

"Th-thanks." 

"You look great too."

"Really?" Sora asked in surprise. Where is this all coming from? Why does he keep complimenting me?

Matt couldn't help but notice how good she looked. He may be a friend but he was a guy, and it was no secret that Sora was a looker. "Of course you do. Now come on before you make me late." 

At band practice… 

A group of girls began to gather at the open garage door. Their starry eyes traveled over the band members but stopped when they got to Matt. They kept chanting his name as they watched his lips move in time to the music. The band frowned. How were they ever to get any practice with all that noise? Finally they stopped and decided on a five minute break. And upon seeing then stop, they all rushed up to Matt screaming his name.

"Oh Matt!" squealed a girl in pig tails.

"Dance with me," demanded a girl short black hair.

"No, he's going to dance with me," shot another girl.

"No, he's going to sing for me," protested a girl with short purple hair.

"Hey, he's mine," declared a girl with auburn hair.

"He's not your!" yelled a girl with green hair. She grabbed Matt's arm.

"I want your autograph," squealed another girl.

"Kiss me," demanded yet another girl.

Sora looked on in amusement at the helpless Matt. When she heard "Kiss me" she rolled her eyes and looked at Matt, who caught her gaze. She mouthed something to him and he nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry ladies, but the only girl I'm ever going to kiss is my girlfriend, Sora," Matt said as he pulled his arm free from the girl with green hair. 

"Excuse me, do you mind?" Sora asked angrily as she tried to get by.

Suddenly the girls began to circle Sora. "Are you Sora?" asked the black haired girl.

"Well, what if I am?" asked Sora bravely.

"Your Matti-chan's girlfriend?" asked the pig tailed girl.

"Why would he go out with someone like you?" snorted another girl. She stepped closer to Sora and cracked her knuckles, causing Sora to take a step back. The other girls tightened the circle. 

Uh oh, Sora thought. This isn't good…

"Yeah! He deserves better," said yet another girl.

Matt's blood began to boil. No one talks to my friends that way, especially Sora. "Hey! Back off you over obsessed wild cats. And back away from her," Matt hissed. The girls immediately stepped back from an upset Sora.

"But Mattie-chan-" One of the girls was cut off by Matt's sharp reply.

"Don't Mattie-chan me. And how dare you talk about Sora," Matt said as he walked up to Sora. He put his arms on her shoulders but she didn't look at him. Instead, her eyes were glued to her shoes. His hand gently lifted her chin up and he continued, "Sora is the sweetest and most innocent girl I've ever met. And unlike all the other girls, she thinks of others. Sora is an angel, an angel sent from Heaven."

The fans gasped and Sora's eyes widened as she looked into his eyes. Does he really mean that? 

Matt lightly caressed her cheek. "So don't anyone ever talk badly of her again."

"Hey girls, I'm single," said the drummer. The girls turned to him as their tears slowly disappeared. They immediately flocked towards him, but some of them looked over their shoulder shooting daggers at Sora. 

"Do you mean that?" Sora whispered.

"Every word," he replied.

"Thanks."

Matt leaned forward, entranced by her ruby eyes. And as if by magic, their lips met softly. Why did I just do that? Am I falling for her? No, I couldn't be. I'm just doing this to show the girls I'm taken. Yeah, that's it. With that justification, he began to deepen the kiss.

Sora reached her arms around his neck as his strong arms held her waist. Why is he kissing me? Is he? Am I? Are we falling for each other? I'm so confused. Does he really mean this kiss? No, it's probably another show. But still…why am I enjoying this so much? His arms…so strong…and when they're around me I feel so safe…

~*~To Be Continued. Are they falling for each other? What will Tai and Mimi do? What is their plan? Unexpected things will happen in the next part, changing the lives of Matt and Sora.~*~ 


	5. Trail of Tears

Disclaimer: My story. But not my anime show. So please don't steal or sue me. 

****

Chapter Five

The next day at the park… 

"Is everyone here?" Davis asked.

"No, Matt and Sora have yet to arrive," Yolei replied.

"Figures," Joe sighed.

"And I just saw Matt right before I came," Tk said as he laid a few blankets under the shade.

"Look, there they are," Ken said as he pointed to two figures carrying something.

"Hi guys, sorry we're late," Sora said as she put down a paper bag.

"Yeah, Sora's mom insisted that we take all this food," Matt added as he put a plastic bag of goodies down. As soon as the bag touched ground, Tai set himself next to the food. 

"Where are the plates?" asked Izzy.

"Here they are," Mimi answered as she opened a package of plastic pink plates.

"Come on let's eat. I'm starved," Tai announced.

Everyone rolled their eyes simultaneously. And in less than five minutes, everyone sat on blankets and chowed away. Tai and Mimi sat together, which was a funny sight, especially since Mimi was introducing Tai to a world of politeness and manners. They both looked over at Matt and Sora. "So, after we eat. Are you ready to execute the plan?" Tai asked.

"Yup," Mimi replied. 

After everyone ate and relaxed, Tai looked at Mimi. "I feel like soccer. Hey Sora? Are you still any good?"

"Still good?" Sora asked as she stood up.

"Oh I get it, you haven't played in such a long time that you're scared. Okay, never mind," Tai said as he sat back down.

The others were silent. They knew what was about to come.

"Tai Kamiya get your butt out there. We're playing soccer," Sora said with slight anger as she pulled out an elastic to tie her hair. She started marching towards Tai as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail. Matt watched as Sora dominated Tai. He watched as she moved the ball around with ease, keeping it away from Tai. That's my Sora. Wait, did I just say… Matt's gaze traveled to Sora's shapely legs which were exposed by tight jean shorts to Sora's crimson tank top that fit her snugly. That shirt accentuates her eyes…her pretty eyes…

Mimi frowned as she saw Matt's gaze. He was looking at her. Why her? Well Matt, I'm glad at least you don't like like her. I'm glad you and Sora are just pretending. Well while Tai keeps her busy, it's time for phase two. It's a good thing I didn't tell him about that…he might disapprove. Mimi got up and walked up to Matt. 

Matt's eyes widened when he saw Sora trip Tai and he pulled Sora down. He turned his eyes away and saw Mimi approaching. "Hey Mimi."

"Hi Matt. Do you want to take a walk with me?"

Matt looked at Tai and Sora. He didn't know why but he felt anger building up inside of him. He tore his eyes away from Tai flirting with Sora. "Sure Mimi, let's go." 

Mimi smiled inwardly. Ah, jealousy is such a good thing. After all, it got Matt to go with me. 

Izzy watched as the two of them walked off, then he looked at Tai and Mimi. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on. They're trying to break up Matt and Sora. He frowned as he walked over to where Joe and Cody were talking. "Hi guys. Do you notice anything peculiar?" 

"You mean about Tai, Mimi, Sora, and Matt?" Cody asked.

"Precisely," Izzy replied.

"We were talking about that," Joe added.

"I wonder what's going on with the-" Izzy was cut off from Davis' voice.

"I think I know what's going on. I overheard Tai and Mimi talking yesterday in the park. They said something about Matt and Sora not being real. Then they said they would expose them. So, I guess they're clones. Can you believe they're not really our friends?" Davis ranted.

Cody, Izzy, and Joe fell over backwards with hands on their foreheads. Typical Davis.

"What?" he asked.

"They're not clones," Joe said.

"They're not?" asked Davis incredulously.

"How clueless are you? They must have been talking about Matt and Sora pretending to go out. That's what it sounds like," Izzy said smartly.

"…" Davis scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

"They want to expose them? Uh oh…they're trying to break them apart and bring their charade to an end," Cody said.

"What? But aren't they supposed to all be good frien-Ah! I got to go. Tk's making a move on my girl!" Davis ran to where Kari and Tk were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Matt laughed genuinly. Who would have thought Mimi could be fun and funny?

Mimi joined in his laughter. Now, it's time. Mimi quickly glanced at the ground. Ah ha! That rock will do nicely. She took a step forward and tripped. And just as she expected, Matt caught her. A light blush crept to her cheeks as she felt Matt's strong arms wrap around her. "My ankle…"

"Are you okay? Can you stand up by yourself?" Matt asked with concern. He let her go and watched as she tried to walk. Mimi cried out in pain and fell, but Matt quickly reacted, catching her. 

"Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled as she blushed. 

Mimi held his gaze. "Oh Matt…kiss me," Mimi said seductively. 

Matt was hesitant. This was what he wanted. To kiss Mimi and hold her in his arms. So, why did he suddenly feel bad about this? Sora…

Mimi saw the look in his eyes. "Matt, I know the truth about you and Sora."

"You do?" Matt was surprised.

"Yes I do. So since your relationship isn't real, it couldn't hurt for you to kiss me. Do you know how long I've dreamt of you? How many times I wished in a wishing well? I've always wanted you to hold me, to hug me, to kiss me…" 

Neither of them saw Sora, who stood frozen as she watched the two. Here she'd been looking for Matt and he's with Mimi, and they're about to kiss. How could he? How could she?

"Mimi, I never knew you felt that way but…" This was his dream, right? Why does this feel wrong? 

I'll be damned if he doesn't kiss me. Mimi leaned in closer and kissed a surprised Matt. 

As Matt began to wrap his arms around Mimi, something hit him in the heart, a sharp pain. Matt broke away and just stared at Mimi. A sound to the left caught his ears and his eyes widened as he saw Sora. "Sora!" He could see the hurt in her eyes. He took a step towards, leaving Mimi, who cried out in pain as she felt the sudden pressure on her ankle. She fell just as a tear slowly traveled down Sora's cheek.

Sora took a step back as Matt came closer. She looked away as he put his hands on her shoulder.

"Sora, I'm sorry," Matt apologized.

"Don't sorry me! How could you Matt! How could you betray me like that?" Her crimson eyes burned with fire as she looked at him. "You're nothing but a two timing-"

"Two timing? What about how cozy you and Tai have been today? And hey! Aren't you forgetting one thing? We're not really together! It was fake! All an act. Don't you remember? We're not really in love. I could never love someone like you!" Matt lashed out.

Slap!

Matt held his cheek as she took a step away from him. He immediately wished he could take back those words. Regret tugged at his heart as he realized it. She's the one…

"And I can't believe I actually fe-" Sora stopped herself. More tears streamed down her face. How stupid could I be?

"Sora I didn't mean-"

"No! I don't want to hear anymore! Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even come near me again. Understand? I want nothing to do with you anymore! So now you have your Mimi! I hope you're happy!" Sora turned and ran as fast as she could, leaving behind a trail of tears. I can't believe I was falling for him! and all those kisses…I thought they had some special meaning… I can't ever forgive him…

Mimi looked down shamefully as tears streamed down her face. Why was I so blind? They fell for each other and I ruined it…ruined my friends' happiness…

Matt fell to his knees as he felt a pain far worst then someone being burned alive. Why didn't I see it before? I fell for her a long ago and now…I've ruined it. I've lost the only one person that I love more than my family…the only one person that brightens my day. Matt banged his fists on the ground as tears streamed down his face. "Why didn't I realize it before?" he kept repeating angrily. He never hated himself as much as he did now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora burst through the door crying to her mother. Mrs. Takenouchi looked at her daughter in surprise. "Sora? What's the matter?" she asked as she hugged Sora.

"Oh mama! It hurts, it hurts so much," Sora sobbed.

"Shh…it'll be all right darling. Now tell your mother, what happened?"

Sora began to explain everything about her and Matt. "And the worst part is that I fell for him! I didn't realize it before but I fell for him! I know that now I love him! But I can't forgive him! I never want to be near him again."

"Oh Sora!" Her heart broke as tears streamed out of her daughter's eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora woke up early and looked at the clock. Why can't I sleep? It's the first day of spring break. A whole two weeks of no school! Tears came to her eyes as she thought about yesterday. Why did I have to fall for him? Sora trudged out of bed and took a shower. Sora sighed sadly as she pulled on a knee-length armless pale yellow dress. She had told her mother that she needed to take a walk. 

****

~*~I bet you didn't expect this to happen. Find out what happens in the next part. Please review.~*~


	6. Enter Daficus

Disclaimer: My story. But not my anime show. So please don't steal or sue me. 

****

Chapter Six 

Tai was upset with Mimi but forgave her. The only problem was that Mimi lost two great friends…Matt and Sora. She turned to Tai with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't I see it? Why didn't I see what they had? I am so stupid! I've ruined so much…" Mimi sobbed as Tai just stood there.

What am I supposed to do? Mimi's crying and upset. I have to do something to try and comfort her. Besides, I hate seeing her so broken. He walked over to Mimi and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It's night already? Matt looked at the starry night sky through his window with tears in his eyes. His parents were out, and Tk was out with Kari. But that didn't matter, Tk was mad at him. "I don't blame him." He sighed as he thought about how Tk wouldn't even utter one word in his direction. I can't handle this! I finally find love but I didn't even see it! I guess that the saying is true…you don't know what you have till it's gone… 

Matt walked in his kitchen and opened the drawer. His blue eyes settled on a metallic weapon. His hands began to shake as he picked up the menacing weapon. He ran his fingers along the sharp edge of the knife. A way to escape the pain…I can't take it anymore. I can't live without her… His eyes closed and a picture of her immediately popped up in his mind. Oh Sora…I wish you didn't hate me…I really can't live without you… 

He brought the knife to his wrists. He watched as a trail of crimson droplets began to weave their way out of the cuts. Crimson…just like her eyes…the eyes of the one I love…the one I fell for…the one I hurt and for that, I can never forgive myself. "I'm so sorry Sora." The knife slowly slid out of his hand as he dropped on his knees from the dizziness. He was losing blood, and was losing it quickly. Slowly he laid himself on the cold floor as his wrists throbbed. "Goodbye my sweet, I shall always love you," Matt whispered as his vision began to blur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora hadn't eaten anything all day or drank anything, and yet here she was. Walking all day. She even kept walking as she felt her feet and legs protest. Weak…that's _how_ she felt. Pain…that's _what _she felt. I never knew my feelings could run so deep…

Sora stopped at a small stream. It looks so peaceful…no worries…no problems…so carefree. She sighed as she watched the gentle ways of the water before her. I wish I were like that. 

The wind began to pick up and swirled around Sora. It was a strange wind…it made her feel strangely warm and loved. She closed her eyes as pink flower petals danced and swirled around Sora.

"Goodbye my sweet, I shall always love you."

Sora's eyes shot open as she gasped. The wind slowly died as she looked around. She could have sworn that she heard someone tell her goodbye…almost like it was Matt who had whispered in her ears. No! That's not possible. He doesn't love me and I certainly do not lo-oh who am I fooling? Of course I love him. How stupid was I? I fell for him and actually thought that he was falling- 

Sora never had the chance to finish her thought as she suddenly became dizzy and slumped into a pair of arms. The figure smiled down at the girl. Perfect, I have her now. A black and red portal appeared about a foot from them and he walked through, carrying an unconscious Sora with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Matt could feel himself getting lighter by the second. Slowly, he began to float in the air. He looked down to see him! Well, his body. He gasped as he realized he was dead. 

"Yamato Ishida," called a voice.

"Who said that?" Matt asked in alarm. Where'd that voice come from? And no one calls me by my real name…

"Step through the light."

"Who are you and what li-" he stopped when he saw a white doorway with a golden light illuminating the room. He floated toward it and took a step through the doorway, which he was pulled through immediately. Bright lights flashed past Matt and then suddenly…

Thud!

Matt fell onto a soft carpet. Am I in Heaven?

"Oh young Yamato, what did you do to yourself?"

Matt got up quickly and eyed the figure suspiciously. "Who are you? And where am I? Is it heaven?"

"No my dear boy, it's the Digiworld."

Matt's eyes widened as he repeated, "The Digiworld? Why am I here? And who the heck are you?"

"You really don't recognize me?"

Matt shook his head. "Should I?"

"Well I guess not. I'm the future Gennai."

"Future? Gennai?"

"Have a seat," Gennai said as he motioned to a soft plush couch. "In the future, a demon named Daficus will attempt to take over the Digiworld and Earth. And what's more, I am afraid Sora does not exist and all the Digidestined in this world were killed. Well, all except you."

"Me? And what do you mean Sora doesn't exist?"

"She doesn't exist in the future because Sora was taken from this time and brought back to the future, the moment you died." 

Matt gasped, "What?"

"Daficus needs Sora to release all the dead, evil Digimon and demons."

"But why Sora?"

"Because she is the most powerful being on Earth. Within her, she has the power of love, and a pure heart, which I assure you, is very rare. I do not have much time before I return you to your body. I've contacted your Gennai. Now listen carefully, you must rescue her before it is too late and bring her back. You and the rest of the Digidestined must meet at Izzy's house. Tell him to check his e-mail. You all need to get her back, but Matt, it is you that will have to protect her. Your Gennai will explain more."

The familiar white doorway appeared behind Matt. He glanced behind him to see it. Oh no… "There's something else isn't there? What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm sorry but in time you will find out."

Matt could feel the pull of the doorway. "No, wait! You have to tell me! Gennai!" yelled Matt as he flew through the doorway and was thrown into his body. He opened his eyes and he gasped as he realized he was alive. He looked down at his wrists. "Was that all a dream?"

"No…" whispered a voice.

Matt's eyes widened. Then Sora's been kidnapped! He jumped up and rushed to the phone to call Izzy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora's eyes slowly fluttered opened. She could feel her heard swimming. I feel so weak… Sora slowly sat up from the cold stone table she was lying on and looked around her. She was in some sort of room. Her eyes traveled around the dimly lit room to the cold walls and a little window with bars. To the far right corner of the room was a small toilet and sink. And of course, an iron door with a window and bars stood formidable. "Where am I?" I know I was by a stream.

"Open the door," said a commanding voice. 

Sora turned to see a Bakemon opening the door. She stared curiously as a man who looked to be about twenty stepped in. His black hair was parted down the middle, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of violet. He was a handsome man and wore an outfit of black with a deep purple velvet cape. She noticed a sword in his belt. The man took a step towards Sora, who did not make a move. "Who are you? And why am I here?" she demanded bravely, as she looked into his eyes.

His eyes twinkled in amusement. I have never met any girl who didn't tremble at my sight. His hand touched her chin, and to his surprise she didn't shudder at his touch. He took note of her glaring down at his hand. "I am Daficus, the Demon Prince, and soon to be ruler of the new and improved Digiworld and Earth." His eyes narrowed dangerously and he gave her a stare that would send any normal person screaming away.

Sora closed her eyes for a moment. I will not show my fear to him! Her eyes snapped open in determination. "Why am I here?"

Daficus raised an eyebrow. She has spirit… His hand left her cheek and he stepped back to look at her. He let his fingernails grow two inches, becoming pointed. His strong legs carried him around her as eyes began examining every inch of her body.

Sora's back stiffened at the way he was looking at her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood a little straighter as his hot breath assaulted her skin. I don't like the way he is looking at me… "Why am I here?" she repeated firmly with her eyes and head straight. 

He smiled as he saw her stiffen and then walked around to face her. "Because I need you to fulfill the prophecy. You are strong, very strong." He took his right index finger and let his nail travel on the smooth skin of her neck. She flinched slightly as his fingernail traveled to the collar of her dress. His gaze couldn't help but wander…

Sora blushed slightly. "Stop that," she said as she pulled away from him.

"Feisty," he grinned as his fingernails returned to normal.

"My friends will come for me and wipe that sorry little grin off your face," Sora said angrily.

"Your friends?" he laughed.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"My dear, you really have no idea where you are. You are in the future Digiworld and all of the future Digidestined have been killed. Well, except for that friendship guy."

"Matt…" Sora whispered.

"Yes, Yamato Ishida. That rat keeps spoiling everything," he said angrily as he clenched a fist. 

Sora stood there, silent. Matt's alive and everyone else including me has been killed… 

As if reading her thoughts he spoke, "No Sora, you weren't killed. You never had that luxury. You see there is no future Sora because I took you from your time. So, you never had the chance to go to college like the rest and fight me. But I suspect that the Gennai of my time somehow warned your Gennai. Your friends are probably on their way here. But if they couldn't fight me when they were older, how can they fight me now?" 

Sora glared at him.

"Well since you'll be here for a very long time, I might as well make you comfortable." He walked up to the cold stone bed and put his hands on it. A black light came out of his hands and the cold bed was now one of a silk canopy of dark red. The power also put matching curtains on both barred windows and turned the floor into a dark mahogany. "Hmmm…it's missing something. Aha!" 

Sora gasped as the walls also matched the floor. Before her eyes, she saw a closet appear, a screen around the toilet and sink, even a shower behind the screen. She looked at Daficus curiously. Why is he doing all this? She also saw a table appear near her bed. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw the two doors to the closet open to reveal a small drawer set to the side and clothes. 

Daficus looked at Sora. It was fun to watch her reaction. He heard her say, "I don't understand this." He simply replied, "You will in time. A mirror, that's what I forgot." Near the closet, he put a long rectangular mirror and a dresser on the other side of the closet. He used his dark magic to make a plush black carpet cover the floor. He turned and left a shocked Sora.

Sora looked at the closed door. Her eyes traveled around the room to her bed in the middle to the dresser, closet, and mirror on the left and a bathroom on the right side. She walked over to the bed and gingerly sat down. Soft… She felt the bed sheets and comforter. Silky… Her crimson eyes then fell on the little table that had a few catalogs on stacked on them. That wasn't there before. On the catalog in gold and black lettering it said to pick out anything you like or need and it will be delivered to your room. "What? How?"

Her eyes widened as the lettering changed. She read the new message aloud, "Put your finger on the picture of the item." Sora walked to the bathroom and looked around at it. Her hands touched the screen wall. Well at least it isn't sheer. She also saw a cabinet with a mirror above the sink. This bathroom is empty… She walked out of it and sat on the bed. Might as well give it a try… She shrugged her shoulders as she picked up one catalog. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yamato paced back and forth, waiting for Gennai. Suddenly he saw him appear. "It's about time. I've trained the Digimon and they're all asleep now."

"Sorry Yamato. I did have to talk to your younger self and Gennai. You know Daficus is holding her now?"

"Of course I do. When are those Digidestined going to get here? We can't wait too long for them. I need to save Sora." Yamato closed his eyes, remembering when he first realized his love for her...

~*~Interesting turn of events isn't it? So, what do you think so far? Why is Daficus holding Sora? What is his purpose? Will the Digidestined be able to save her? Will Matt and Sora ever be together?~*~ 


	7. Invitation to Dinner

Disclaimer: My story. But not my anime show. So please do not steal or sue me. Sorry about how long this took but I have been so busy lately that I hadn't had a chance to type. Anyway, I hope you like this.

****

Chapter Ten 

Matt sighed. "Listen, if we want to save Sora, we need to put aside our pettiness." Matt looked around at everyone. Mimi and Tai looked around at Matt.

"Okay. I was mad at you for hurting Sora like that and putting her in a difficult situation. But it's obvious that you regret what happened and care for her," Joe told Matt. He turned to Mimi, who was leaning against Tai. "Mimi, I forgive you too."

Cody, Ken, Yolei, and Davis looked at her and then at Matt. A smile broke out on their lips. And Matt gladly returned it. 

Tk and Kari looked at each other and then at Mimi, Tai, and Matt. "Sorry for not talking to you bro. I was just upset and disappointed in you."

Matt nodded shamefully. "I don't blame you."

"Matt, we're not all mad at you and Mimi. Well we were at first but…well…we forgive you. It's just that Sora's like a sister to us all, and when you hurt her…it angered us. Am I right to say we're all friends again?" Kari looked around at everyone shaking their heads up and down.

Mimi got up and hugged Kari, as Yolei also got up and they all hugged. The boys just looked on.

"Ahem," interrupted Izzy. "Are we all ready now?"

"Let's go!" yelled everyone.

"Well, here goes nothing," Izzy replied as he clicked Gennai's e-mail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yamato and Gennai looked to see a white doorway appear. "They're here," stated Gennai.

"It's about time," Yamato said as he leaned against the wall with crossed arms. 

As the white doorway disappeared, ten figures were left behind in one heap. Gennai watched in amusement as he saw them slowly pick themselves up. 

"I could never get use to that. How about you Kari?" asked Davis.

"I'm use to," Tk replied.

"Me too," Kari added.

Davis scowled as Tai laughed at him. 

Mimi and Yolei's cheeks were red as they stared at a certain somebody. Kari looked in the direction of their stare, and she too had reddening cheeks.

"What's wrong with them?" Cody asked.

"Girls, I'll never figure them out," Ken said.

Izzy and Joe gasped at what the girls were looking at. That guy looked like an older version of Matt. Naaaa, that couldn't be him.

Tk and Matt's mouths dropped open. Tk took a step forward. "Matt?"

"Yes Tk?" answered both Matts. Everyone looked at Matt and Yamato.

"Welcome to the future. As you see, I am Yamato Ishida. The older version, of course." Wow, this is weird…seeing a younger version of myself…

Wow, this is weird…seeing an older version of myself… 

"Perhaps we'll show you to your rooms now. It is getting late and you all need a good night's sleep. You will find clothes in each room for you all. You can take a shower and change. Come down for dinner and we'll explain a few things to you," Gennai said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora sat on her bed as the door slowly creaked open. She jumped off her bed to see Demidevimon. "What?"

"Hello Sora, surprised to see me?"

"What are you doing here you little bowling ball?"

"The master requests your presence at dinner. You must be changed and ready to dine by 8:30."

"Well what if I refuse?"

"No one refuses the demon Prince. Consider it an honor you have a cell like this and he wants you at dinner. The closet has fancy dresses. Wear one and be ready," Demidevimon said as he shut the door.

"Oh? He requests my presence does he? Well I won't go!" She glared at the door and turned to her window sadly. I wish I could see what everyone is doing. I wonder what Matt is doing… 

"Oh Sora," moaned Matt.

Sora jumped at the voice and her eyes wandered around. Her gaze settled on the mirror. Her cheeks flushed lightly as she saw Matt in his towel with his head against the wall in the mirror. "Matt?" The image slowly faded away. "No wait! Don't go!" Sora cried out as she ran to the mirror. 

"Looks like I finally struck a chord," said a voice from behind her. 

"Daficus!" jumped Sora. She turned to see his violet eyes.

"Now what's this I here? You refused my invitation?"

Sora's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I did."

"You know, most people would consider it an honor."

"Well I'm not one of those people," retorted Sora.

Daficus roughly grabbed Sora's shoulders. "No one refuses me," he said harshly as he picked her up with ease and threw her on the bed. A scream escaped her lips as she hit the bed. She saw him smile. "You will come to dinner." The closet door opened and a black and gold gown flew out and landed next to Sora. "And you will wear this. The shoes are in the closet and will automatically change color to match whatever dress you wear. Undergarments are in the drawers in the closet. Now, get in that shower."

Sora looked at him defiantly. "No."

"I guess we'll do this the hard way." And with that, Sora was lifted in the air and was placed in the bathroom as Daficus laid himself down on Sora's bed. "Now hurry up."

Sora's eyes flashed angrily. How dare he! 

"I'll stay here until you're finished. Don't worry, I can't see you, only the outline of your body," grinned Daficus. 

Sora was officially steamed now. She could practically see him smiling. How humiliating!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At dinner with the Digidestined…

"Good, I see everyone's here. So as not to get confused, the younger Matt will be called Matt and the older one will be Yamato. I am sure the e-mail explained that Sora was kidnapped and taken to my time. You probably are wondering why Kari isn't the most powerful, right?" He saw them nod and continued. "The child of light does have great powers but it is Sora whose powers exceed that of any other human. I know Yolei has the crests of love and sincerity, but Sora is the true holder of love. It is her strongest quality."

"Yes, we know that. But why is she the strongest?" Kari asked.

"If she is the most powerful, then why didn't we know about it before? It always seemed that she was the least powerful," Izzy said.

"Would you let him finish?" asked Yamato.

Gennai continued, "Like I was saying, she's powerful. It just took years for her powers to grow and develop. That is why she always appeared to be the least powerful Digidestined. Have you ever heard that love is a powerful thing? Or that it is universal? Or how about that love conquers all? Well those sayings were not just made up. It all stems from a battle between good and evil in ancient times. Well now that evil has taken over the Digiworld and has started disrupting Earth, it is time for the power of love to save the innocent. It is time for Sora's powers to be reawakened by her love for humanity, and life. I believe that-"

"What do you mean be reawakened?" Matt asked. 

Gennai glared at Matt. "Please allow me to finish. Her mother died a second after Sora was born. A pink light radiated from her body and threw the doctor and nurse into a wall as she floated over to her mother. She laid down in her mother's limp arms and Sora put her hands on her mother's chest. A light swept over her, and she opened her eyes to see her daughter in her arms. As the light died down, the nurse and doctor opened their eyes. They have kept that miracle hidden, as Sora's powers remained dormant for years. The point is that they will be awakened when she has a dream tonight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile… 

Sora wrapped a towel around her and walked out to find Daficus standing there. She glared at him. "I have to change," she said icily.

"If you don't want that to happen again, then I suggest you listen to me. Now, I will leave. At 8:30, I'll send an escort for you."

"How am I supposed to know what time is it?"

"I put a clock on the wall. Now goodbye." He slowly disappeared, leaving Sora alone.

Her cheeks were still red as she began to get dressed. I can't believe how he humiliated me like that! What an as-no! He's not worth being angry over. But I can't help it!

Once Sora was dressed, she looked in the full-length mirror. She was wearing an off the shoulder silky black gown that fit her nicely and came out a little. Her hair was down, and held by an antique looking floral clip. A few wisps of her hair covered her face. She glanced at the clock. 8:29. Oh great! She looked at the shoes and saw they were glass. She was surprised to see they were comfortable and soft. Her eyes looked in wonder as the shoes turned black. 

Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!

Sora turned around to see two red demons (they wore a black uniform and had two horns on their heads) with spears come in. "Dinner is ready," they said, bearing their sharply pointed teeth. Sora shuddered at their touch on her arms. She closed her eyes as their claws dug deeply into her soft skin. She could feel herself being pulled roughly, and was relieved when they stopped to remove their cold scaly hands off her. 

"I'm glad you could make it."

Sora's eyes snapped open to see Daficus standing before her. 

He saw red marks on her arms and said, "You look ravishing my dear. Please take a seat from across me on the table."

"Not that I have a choice," Sora mumbled as she sat down at a beautifully decorated oval table. Two Lilymon flew into the room, pouring wine into their glasses. 

"For dinner, you have a choice of roast duck or roast Biyomon." 

Sora's eyes widened as she got a sick feeling in her stomach. "Biyomon?" she choked out. 

"No, not your Biyomon. I already killed the Digidestined Digimon. I take it you'll settle for the duck." His lips curved into a cruel but delighted smile. He enjoyed her discomfort.

"You monster!" she spat out angrily.

"Thanks," he said smugly as he gazed deeply into her eyes. 

Sora broke the gaze as turned away, crossing her arms. She stayed that way, even as the food was set down in front of her. But the aroma of the roast duck, steamed vegetables, and rice tantalized her. She tried to fight it but her resistance was weakening fast, especially since she had not eaten anything all day. She finally gave in and tried a portion of her meal, and was shocked at how exquisitely delicious it all tasted.

Daficus looked at her with satisfaction. Good, she's eating. Now all she needs to do is drink the wine. He smiled, as he knew what the wine would do, put her in a hypnotic state so that she'd be at his mercy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That's it for now. I hope you like this. The next part will not be out for awhile. Please review! 


	8. The Damsel & the Demon

Disclaimer: My story. But not my anime show. So please do not steal or sue me. 

****

Chapter Eight: The Damsel & The Demon 

The Digidestined were looking around at all of the different photos in Gennai's living room. 

Wow, he's changed his interior design. It definitely looks bigger and better, Mimi thought. Her eyes widened as she saw a picture of her and Tai…and they were kissing! But they looked older. From behind her she heard a gasp and turned around as a slight redness filled her cheeks.

"Mimi that's us in the future…and we um are uh…well you know…" Tai stuttered.

Kari and Tk laughed at their red faces, causing the others to see what was so funny. Their heads turned to the picture and then to the two red faces. They also broke out in laughter, well all except Matt and Yamato. Matt just frowned at them, while Yamato held a light smile, almost as if he was remembering something or reliving a memory.

Gennai watched in amusement and said, "If you find that funny, take a look at this picture of Tk carrying a blushing Kari. Or how about the one of Yolei and Ken slow dancing on a balcony." 

Matt couldn't take the happy laughter and he walked off to another room that was more secluded. He walked up to the window and saw fish swimming by. Just like old times…except Sora's not here. How can they all be so cheerful when Sora's in god knows what kind of danger?! 

Yamato watched Matt walk off in disgust and he too followed. "Matt…"

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk. You need to talk and don't deny it. I know you inside and out," Yamato said. Matt remained silent, so he continued, "When we-I yelled those things to Sora in the park, I immediately felt regret. From the look in her eyes, I could tell I hurt her more than any one person could ever do. I'll never forget that expression…it told me everything. I was so stupid to see that somewhere along the line we'd both fallen for each other. I refused to believe it. To put it simply, I was in denial. But I finally acknowledged it when I was about to commit suicide…I had the knife to my wrists and I was about to put it to my skin when I got this flash in my head…like-like a vi…what's the word?"

"Vision?" helped Matt.

"Yes, a vision. In it, I saw Sora being kidnapped and I dropped the knife. I called the team together and told them what I saw, but there wasn't anything we could do about it. Years passed by so painfully slow and I went onto college. I never dated, never kissed another girl again, and never even looked twice at any girl. I was solely devoted to Sora's memory. You have no idea of what I've felt going on with life! A part of me was dead and the other part was numb. And everyday I regret never telling her…" Yamato put his head in his hands miserably. 

"Does that mean that you-that I…" Matt's voice trailed off as he saw Yamato start to sob. Not wanting to wait for an answer, he ran out of the room and into the kitchen. He did not want to hear what his heart already knew. This was all so confusing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

About three quarters of the wine, the effects began to take effect. She felt her strength fading away…she felt light…almost like she was on air. Maybe I should stick to non-alcoholic drinks. 

Daficus held a pleasing smile as he walked up to her and helped her out of her chair. "Come my darling, it's time for a little tour."

Sora couldn't help but get up and take his arm. She felt very weak and had to grip his arm tightly. She was led down a few corridors and many stairs in which they stopped walking upon reaching the bottom. His arms fell on her bare shoulders and she did not protest or try to pull away, as his violet eyes seemed to hold her crimson ones up. They were truly beautiful eyes but this felt wrong. I don't want violet…I want to see warm sapphire crystals not violet… 

Daficus placed his hands on her smooth, creamy cheeks and brought his lips to her ears where he whispered, "Kiss me", sending shivers down Sora's back. He slowly brought his face closer to hers.

What's going on? Why is he suddenly having this effect on me? Why can't I pull away? I don't want to kiss him…this isn't right…my heart doesn't belong to him, it belongs only to one person…Matt, I can't betray him! But I'm too weak to resist…

Daficus was about to feel her soft lips on his when…

"Your lordship! Come quick! There's a revolt in the jail cells," reported a frantic Bakemon guard.

An annoyed Daficus took Sora's hand and pulled her with him to the jail cells. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tai looked over to see Matt run by, so he left Mimi and the others to follow him. He then saw Matt collapse on the floor with tears shining in his eyes. He approached Matt slowly, as his eyes saw Matt's head fall into his head. "Matt?"

"Leave me alone…just go away…I don't need you or anyone…."

"Matt, don't worry. We'll get her back," Tai said as his hand landed on his friend's shoulder. Something else was bothering him…what could it be?

"I'll die if I never see her again. What if we can't get her back? What then?"

Then, it struck Tai. He was in love! He and Sora…soul mates…oh dear God. "You really love her, don't you?"

Matt looked up from his tears at Tai. "What do you think?" Jeez, Tai could be so dense sometimes…so blind…blind like me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora steadied herself by leaning on the wall as she the jail cell. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Daficus's nails grow longer. She saw how crowded the cells were…saw the children in one, the men, in one, Digimon in another, and women in yet another. Sora wanted to jump in front of all the Digimon and people that Daficus was throwing a fireball at but she was too weak. And while the guards and Daficus were preoccupied, Sora turned to leave. The only problem was that she didn't know which way they'd come through and walked into a room.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" cried a child.

Sora stood frozen as she watched one of the demons she saw earlier whipping a child's bare back. All over that room, she saw horrors that no one should ever see. People and Digimon of all ages being brutally tortured, whipped, having spikes driven into their bodies, being slashed by the demons claws, being burnt alive, having acid poured on them…their agonized cries filled her ears and shook her very being. He's taken over the Digiworld and is in the process of conquering Earth…oh my lord…I can't begin to imagine how many more would suffer under his reign. One of the demons turned to her and his eyes nearly burnt Sora's. Sora slowly backed out of the room and started to run as fast as she could. The heavy footsteps and grunting only heightened her speed. She glanced over her shoulder and…

Smack!

Sora ran straight into a muscular chest. She felt their hands roughly grab her shoulders and shake her. Daficus!

"You shouldn't have gone off like that! It's your own fault," Daficus said angrily. He then grabbed her hand tightly and she looked away. "I'm taking you to your room," he said as he scooped her up into his arms. She weakly protested, but he closed his eyes and...

Flash!

They were in Sora's cell. Daficus put her down. "I wish you never did that. Look at me," he commanded.

Again, Sora couldn't help it. Her no longer bright eyes looked into his. "It's time to finish what we started," she heard him say huskily as his cold hands touched her cheeks again. And again she didn't resist. Why am I so powerless to stop him now? 

Daficus smiled as he drew his face closer to hers. He could see tears forming in her eyes but he ignored it.

Nooooooooo! This is wrong! He can't kiss me! Soon she felt his hard lips pressing upon hers. He kissed her deeply, tickling her sensations while weaving a spell on her. Everything around her felt as if she was in a dream while his eyes seemed to weaken her further.

Daficus' teeth turned into fangs and as he attacked her lips with hot heated kisses, he felt her melt into his will. He trailed kisses to her neck till a thirst filled him.

Sora felt like she was in a trance and moaned softly as his lips made contact with her skin. Suddenly on her neck, she felt a small pinch and then everything started to get blurry as she felt herself fall…

Daficus caught her immediately and licked his fangs. As he easily picked her up, his teeth returned to normal. Oh how he wanted the taste of her sweet blood…so pure…delectable… He sighed as he put her in her bed and covered her up. His eyes took in her form one last time before leaving. "Soon…very soon," he whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well I hope you're enjoying this fic. Don't you think that Daficus is such a creep? I certainly do. Anyway, what do you think his purpose is? Will he succeed? When will Matt be reunited with Sora again? 

Hmmm…I wonder how long this fic will be. Oooooooookaaaaaay, I'm getting off the subject again. Let me know what you think. I hold your opinions very highly. 

Thanks for reading my fic so far! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed!


	9. Of Dreams & Nightmares

Disclaimer: My story

Disclaimer: My story. But not my anime show. So please do not steal or sue me. Sorry about how long this took but I have been so busy lately that I had not had a chance to type. Anyway, I hope you like this.

****

Chapter Nine

A cloudy mist surrounded Sora as she carefully made her escape from the castle. She could feel her heart pounding as her breath came in short, shallow gasps.

"Muhahahahahahaha…" 

Sora's eyes widened at the sinister laughter coming from the dark castle behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see the eerie luminescence emanating from _his_ lair. 

"Sooorrrrrraaaa!" called a voice thick with unpleasantness. 

A cold chill ran up and down her spine. Oh no…It can't be him again! I don't want to go back there! I just want to be in Matt's safe arms again, she thought as she ran through the sinister forest. Trees and bushes kept pulling on the thin fabric, ripping it. A scream left her startled body as she tripped over something that the misty fog covered. 

"Ow," she said as she looked to see what tripped her. And as if by magic, the fog started to fade and she was able to see it…something moving. Fear coursed through her veins as she saw a large snake and a scream broke free from her. The snake immediately leapt up and stared straight into her crimson eyes. Fear. It kept her rooted to the spot and then the snake spontaneously struck Sora on the neck. An overwhelming dizziness pursued her consciousness as she felt herself slip away into darkness… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Matt looked behind him at the lake. "Goodbye my friends," he whispered, as he started running to where his heart was leading him. Tree branches tore at his skin but Matt ignored it as he ran through the thick fog. Hang on Sora… 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" A familiar female's voice cut through the deathly still night as the fog started to slowly disappear.

Matt ran faster and faster to where he heard that scream. His heart began to pound as adrenaline was pumped through his body. A gruesomely horrifying sight made him come to a halt as he saw her limp body.

"Sora!" he cried as he rushed over to her. He picked her up into his strong arms as tears sprung to his eyes. His blue eyes swept over her pale face and he closed his eyes. Why? Why? Why? It's not fair! She doesn't deserve this! He bent over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Mmmm…"

Matt's eyes snapped opened to see Sora's fluttering open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora felt a pair of warm arms holding her as lips gently caressed hers. Her eyes fluttered open and slowly a vision of Matt appeared. "Matt?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he hugged her tightly and slowly; he pulled her away as stared deeply into her eyes. 

"Matt?" she asked weakly. Suddenly he laid her down but kept one hand on her arm. "Matt, why aren't you saying anything? And would you let go of me? You're hurting me!" In response to her, he dug his nails into her skin. She looked at him confused and scared. His eyes began to flash green and she gasped. "Matt?" she asked fearfully.

"I'm not Matt," he said in a cold tone.

Sora jumped out of his arms and backed away slowly. "Wh-Who are you?" she whispered.

"Your worst nightmare. Now, how about a kiss?"

Upon hearing those words, Sora fled the scene as she tried to ignore his taunting calls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Matt?" he heard her weakly whisper.

"I'm right here Sora and I'll always be he-" his voice stopped short as he saw her open her eyes. What the hell? They're white! Matt dropped the girl and backed away slowly. "You're not Sora. Who are you? Where is she? Where am I? Answer me!" demanded Matt.

"You're dreaming lover boy. Oh, by the way, I'm your worst nightmare. Now, how about a kiss?" 

He saw the girl open her mouth slightly and to his horror saw a snake's tongue. Some unknown voice filled his head. "Run," the voice said. Matt turned on his heels and fled the scene, as fast as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Smack!

Strong hands pressed against her bare skin and Sora snapped her eyes shut as she struggled against whoever was holding her. "Let go of me!"

"Whoa…take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you," said a soothing voice.

Sora opened her eyes and lifted her head up. "Matt!"

"Sora!"

"Is this another trick?" they both asked.

"You're not going to hurt me are you?"

"Sora! I would never-"

"I guess it really is you then. And don't say you'd never hurt me," Sora said with hurt eyes. She pulled away from him abruptly.

"Sora…" Matt pleaded. Damn! I really hurt her! I screwed up everything. 

"Matt, let's put it in the past and be friends." Sora quickly avoided his eyes by looking around her. "Where are we?"

"I think we're dreaming," Matt replied as he looked around. 

"Hahahahaha! Of course you're dreaming," said the fake Sora as jumped off a tree branch and landed behind Matt. His head whipped around to see two white eyes staring at him.

"Did you think we wouldn't find you?" asked fake Matt as he jumped from a tree, landing in front of Sora. He grabbed Sora roughly as the fake Sora did to Matt. "Let go of me!" Sora screamed.

"Leave them alone!" cried a voice as two silver balls of light hit the fake Sora and Matt causing them to scream out in pain as they slowly disappeared. A silver light lit up the night as Sora and Matt shielded their eyes. "Greetings," said the voice again. The light slowly faded away leaving a woman with long wavy red hair. Her crimson eyes radiated kindness and love as she looked at the two. A gentle breeze lightly moved her silky green dress. "Are you two okay?" she asked with a sweet Irish accent.

"Now we are," Matt said.

"Who are you?" Sora wondered. 

"I wanted to come sooner to see you both but I could only appear in your dreams. I just didn't want the evil to know I have contacted you. My name is Lavender O'Lyra. I am your ancestor Sora." She then turned to Matt. "I'm sorry but yours couldn't make it Matt. So I'm here to tell you." Her eyes took in the surroundings and she frowned. With a wave of her hands, the sky turned to a cornflower blue and a garden rose up around the two astonished humans. "That's better. Now have a seat." With a slight motion of hand she indicated two tree stumps. 

Sora smiled as the sun beams through the trees bathed her skin. Her crimson eyes danced as they swept over the green grass and fresh flowers. "It's all so magical."

Matt just sat there smiling at how the tension and fear melted away from her beautiful face. Oh, how I've missed her…

"Ahem. Now listen up. You both are special and it is your destiny to fight off the evil. Matt, your strongest attribute is friendship and Sora, yours is love. Love is universal, powerful. You my dear posses the same power as me, except you are stronger. Your family ancestry takes us back to Ireland, where I was born. You see, every other female from the O'Lyra family holds magic making-"

"Me a witch," Sora finished. She frowned. "If I have powers, then why didn't I ever use them? Why was I the weakest Digidestined?"

"It's because-" Matt was cut off by Lavender.

"Perhaps this will help," she said as her hand sat on Sora's head.

Sora's eyes snapped shut instantly. Images flashed in her mind till it stopped. She could see herself being held by a doctor and could make out something about how her mother's breathing was slowing down. 

Matt jumped up when he heard her gasp. "What did you do to her?" he demanded as he rushed over to Sora.

Lavender gracefully intercepted. "She is fine. I merely had to unlock a part of her mind."

"Huh?"

Lavender sighed. "She's seeing her first memory of her mother."

Matt's sapphire eyes filled with understanding. "You mean-" 

"She's seeing herself using the power for the first time."

Sora's eyes snapped open. "That was me? I did that?" she asked softly.

"Now you know," Matt said. As if reading her mind, he then said to her, "Gennai told us."

"Oh." 

"Are you two finished? Time is running out and you'll both be waking up soon." Lavender saw both heads nod. "Good. Sora you were kidnapped to fulfill a dark prophecy. You see you have an innocent pure heart and the power of love. Daficus needs you to open the entire Gate of Hell, the legendary gate that will release every evil being upon the Earth and the Digiworld. Daficus, the demon prince, is half vampire and half demon, and escaped through a breach in the gap with his followers. And to open the gate, it starts off with a drink of blood from an innocent virgin, then-"

"What?" Sora gasped as a hand immediately touched the spot she had been bitten. 

Matt looked at her pale face and then moved her hand away. "Sora! You've been bitten?!? You can't turn into a vampire! What has the creep done to you?"

"No she won't. Not enough blood was taken. After the bite comes the Darkening, then the Ceremony, and finally the Finishing, in which a seed will be implanted from the Demon King."

"Darkening?" Matt asked Lavender.

"The Darkening is the sacrifice of six babies, six children, and six females on an altar. Upon their death the Ceremony begins as a single lightning bolt will strike her heart as slash of a knife will cause her blood to open a portal beneath Sora, beginning the Finishing. The Demon King will stretch his arms, breaking her chains and will pull Sora in the portal. Only in there can he plant his seed in her. Once that is done, she will become Daficus' bride."

Sora sat there shocked and slightly shaking. Matt moved over to comfort her. "Why Daficus' bride?"

"Because the Demon King will die after she is impregnated," Lavender said.

Gate of Hell? Pregnant? This can't happen to me. I'm only eighteen! "Can this be stopped?" Sora whispered.

"Possibly. That's why I'm here. The seed marks the full opening of the Gate and no matter what it takes, it must not open or else every living creature is in great danger. It's time for you to wake up now. There is a way to unleash your powers. Remember this; Love and friendship are the keys but only one can close that eternal door of damnation."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked an exasperated Matt. 

"I am sorry but when the time comes you will know," Lavender said as she started to disappear.

"Matt, how do we do stop the Gate? I'm scared," Sora said.

"Follow your hearts…" whispered a voice.

Matt looked around to see where the voice was coming from when Sora screamed his name. 

"Matt!" she cried as she looked at her hands. Sora held them up for Matt and he went over to her immediately.

"What's going on?" Matt asked, as he was unable to grip her hands. By now, Sora was transparent, as was Matt.

"I don't want to wake up. I want to stay here," Sora cried out.

"No Sora. Be brave. We have to wake up and try to solve the riddle," Matt said.

"You're right. Goodbye for now," Sora said as she disappeared.

With Sora gone, Matt whispered, "Until we meet again my love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora gasped as she sat up in bed. Oh Matt how will we get through this? I hope I can be brave. Sora looked at the window and saw sunshine streaming in. She then noticed a tray of food and a glass of orange juice on the little table. I miss you Matt, thought Sora as she took a sip of orange juice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Matt gasped as he sat up in bed. Sora! This can't happen! Matt jumped out of bed and looked over at the clock. 11 A.M.? Everyone must be awake! They've got to know. Matt ran out of the room forgetting he was only in his boxers.

Everyone downstairs stared at Matt. "What?" he asked as he saw Mimi, Kari, and Yolei's red faces staring at his chest. Matt blushed as he looked down and ran upstairs to grab a robe. He then walked downstairs and saw everyone snickering at him. "Yeah, ha ha. Very funny," Matt said angrily.

****

~*~To Be Continued~*~ 

So, what did you think of this? Was it confusing? I hope it wasn't. Please review! 


	10. Strange Occurances

Disclaimer: My story
    
     Disclaimer: This story is a product of me, Enchantress. So please do not steal.

****

Chapter Ten

"What?!" Tai exclaimed.

"Lavender," Gennai whispered softly.

Everyone turned to Gennai and gave him a weird look. It seemed that Gennai knew Lavender… 

Gennai faced their stares. "She was one of the first Digidestined."

"Does that mean that our ancestors were all Digidestined?" asked Ken.

"No, just Matt and Sora's," Gennai replied.

"What about the dream?" asked Yamato.

"Yeah, what else happened? Do explain Matt," Gennai added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cool water splashed over Sora's face. Her eyes remained shut as she reached for a towel. The fabric soon zapped the water off her face and her eyes opened up. Alarm and surprise spread over her face as her eyes widened. "What the hell is going on?"

Her gaze was glued to the floating towel as she slowly backed away. However, the towel just followed her. She froze, and so did the towel. "Huh?" 

With every step backward, the towel would follow and when she stopped her movements, so did the towel. By now, she was in front of the bed with that piece of cloth just waiting for her to make a move. This is sooo confusing! "Why won't this stupid thing leave me alone!?!" she lashed out.

As if on command, she watched as gravity pulled the flimsy cloth down to the floor. With an overwhelming sense of bewilderment, her body slowly crept towards it. A hand shot out and tested it. It didn't move! Yay! Wait…how did it even move in the first place? This is freaky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Daficus stalked out of his chambers, barking out orders to get the sacrifices out of their cells. Today is the day. His eyes closed shut as he breathed in deeply. But just as quickly as they shut, they snapped open as he felt the presence of a new energy. What is this? I wonder where it is coming from… 

"Daficus!" yelled a demon guard.

Daficus swung his head around as he annoyingly replied, "What? State your business." 

"One of the sacrifices is missing." He shrunk away from fear of what his master might do.

"What?!?" he roared.

"It was a girl and she well…uh…she esca-"

"I know that you insolent fool. Find her. No wait. I'll go find her."

The guard scattered away quickly as Daficus furiously stomped off in the other direction. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A bitter wind marauded a young girl as she ran through the dim forests. Branches and rocks tried to block her path and tore at her ragged clothes as her long brownish blonde hair swirled behind her. Her hand clutched a locket as her bare feet pounded the ground with each beat of her heart. She gasped as she tripped over a rock, slightly injuring her leg. Her small hands opened the old locket to reveal two pictures. One with a chestnut haired man with chocolate eyes hugging a woman with long blonde hair and chocolate eyes. Her fingers longingly touched the picture as gentle tears traveled down her cheeks. Her gaze fell on the other picture. It was the same woman holding her as a little girl.

Mother…Father…why did he have to kill you? Why? I wish you didn't have to fight…

Her fingers lifted the picture gently and a soft smile broke out as she read the inscription. To our darling girl, Sorana. An ache crept at her heart as she read the last part. With Love, your mother Mimi and father Taichi.

Oh momma…I wish you were here to comfort me…oh daddy…why couldn't you be here to talk to…

More and more tears spiraled out of control as they were ambushed by the ground below.

"Sorana…" called a voice.

The locket slipped out of her hand as she froze. That voice… she shuddered. She knew that voice belonged only to one. One truly sick man. No demon. Demon who killed my parents when I was only two and I remember it. And now I'm six. Four years cooped up in a room has not been fun. Damn stupid demon. Tears streamed down her face as she suddenly felt a cold and chilling hand squeeze her shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Gennai, I feel it," stated Yamato.

"I do too," answered Gennai.

"Feel what?" asked Tk.

"The sacrifices…" whispered Yamato.

Mimi shuddered. "Then what are we waiting for?" she croaked.

"A plan, that's what we're waiting for," said Izzy, Yolei, and Ken simultaneously. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A wave of dizziness washed over Sora as she struggled to stand up straight, but it was no use. Her body fell to the ground as she felt an odd sensation around her. It was a slight tingly feeling against her skin, right before she slipped into consciousness. And out of the fallen body, emerged a confused Sora with her hair braided in a french twist and small white flowers. Sora looked down at the fallen body and then back at herself, which was in a simple strapless white dress. What's going on? Why am I here and my body is down on the floor? Am I dead?

"Of course not," said a warm and soothing voice.

"Who's there? Who said that?" Sora's eyes scanned the room carefully.

"Me."

"Show yourself!" commanded Sora.

"As you wish," replied the voice as a figure appeared in front of her. It was a man long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and shimmering blue-gray eyes shown like two stars on his face. 

Sora now felt warm and safe as she looked upon him in wonder. "Who are you? And how-how did you get here?"

"I am a spirit. My name is Christian, and I am Matt's ancestor. I was supposed to visit you with Lavender but I was detained. Listen, I can't stay long because Daficus should be back in the castle and he'll know I'm here."

Sora regarded him with curious eyes as she nodded. "Okay speak."

Christian smiled as he thought how she spoke like royalty. "You are not dead, you're just a projection of yourself."

"You mean astral projection?"

"Precisely."

"But, how did I do that? I-I've never done anything like that before."

"True, but this is just a small part of your powers. I'm sure Lavender told you all about them and why you were kidnapped."

"Yes she did tell Matt and I about it-wait a second. There's something else isn't there?"

"Perhaps, but all will be revealed in time. For right now, I want you to close your eyes and focus on seeing your friends. Then, you will be right there. But I warn you Sora, you will not have much time. You're new at this and your body cannot retain it as long. So once you feel a pulling, you shall return back to your body, and you'll wake up. This process does drain you. So now go. Hurry."

"But what do I tell them?" asked a bewildered Sora. This is too much! First the towel and now this! What a strange day…

"Give them some kind of plan."

"What? How do I do-"

"It'll come to you. Now enough. I have to go now. Daficus is getting closer. So, close your eyes and concentrate."

Well, here goes nothing, she thought as her eyes closed. Now all I need to do is focus. I want to see Gennai…Takeru…Kari…Davis…Yolie…Ken…Cody…Izzy…Joe…Mimi…Taichi…and…Yamato…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"…and so, that's it," Matt concluded.

"Whoa, freaky," Cody said.

"I wonder how that could be possible…" pondered Izzy.

"Psychics," Yolei mumbled.

Ken, who was next to her, heard her and turned to stare at her. "What about psychics?"

Everyone turned to Yolei and she looked down at the ground as she collected her thoughts. "Well you see, it's extremely rare for two people to have the same dream-"

"But other people have the same dreams too," commented Davis.

"I'm not finished," Yolie said sharply. She cleared her throat and continued, "Like I was saying. It's rare for two people to actually be in a dream together and interact with one another. I believe Matt and Sora have some kind of connection to each other, a very strong bond."

Matt blushed as Yamato nodded slightly, complimenting Yolie by saying, "Very perceptive."

Suddenly a warm breeze lightly disturbed the room. Gennai got up and looked around. "There's someone else here."

Everyone was now on guard, and searched the room but all they saw was nothing until…

"Hello?"

"Who's that," asked all the Digidestined, minus Yamato and Matt, who both exclaimed, "Sora!" 

"Of course, that makes sense," said Gennai as he smacked his forehead. 

From a wall, their eyes saw Sora step through it. She looked upon all the confused gazes and said, "I'm not a ghost. Just a projection of my real self."

"Astral Projection," whispered Yamato.

"Correct, Ma-what? On older Matt…Yamato?" Sora asked.

"Yes," he said with love and pain reflecting in his two blue pools. He longed to just take her in his arms and kiss her lips but no…she belongs to my younger self. But still, it's been so long…just too long since I last saw her…

"I don't know how long I can stay before I return back to my body. But I have a plan. You must all trek through the forest and devise a way to get into the castle. And once you're inside, you must all split up to find wherever the sacrifices will be. Free them before getting to me. I'm warning you now, if the sacrifices are made, I will kill myself before I let that dark prophecy to be fulfilled by Daficus."

"No! You can't," yelled Mimi.

"I must-" Sora was cut off by Matt.

"-do whatever it takes to save humanity," finished Matt. For a split second, they gazed into one another's eyes.

"No matter what happens, I will still love each and everyone of you and I will always be with you," Sora said softly, as she gazed at everything. Her eyes began to water as she saw the tears brimming in everyone's eyes. "Goodbye my sweet friends," she whispered as she felt a strong force pulling her.

Matt's head shot up and he ran to her. "Sora! Wait!" he yelled frantically, but it was too late. She looked him in the eyes right before she was pulled away from her friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Hello, darlings! I am back and ready to write. I apologize about how short this part is and how long I took, but I've been up to my neck in work. Plus, I needed a little time to recuperate my overworked brain. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed part nine. Stay tuned for the next part, hopefully coming soon. Here's a little preview of the next chapter:

"That's not Kari," Tk said a little spooked.

"Then who is it?" asked Cody.

"She's possessed by something," Tai cautiously replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora's body shook briefly as an image of a map filled her mind for a split second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What do you want?" she asked, not turning around. 

"I'm here to make sure you're present at the Darkening. I don't want anything to happen to you," he whispered into her ear.


	11. Possession, Magic & a Violated Heart

Disclaimer: My story. But not my anime show. So please do not steal or sue me. **Anyway, I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors since I didn't proofread. I know, I know, I shouldn't have done that but I didn't want to keep you waiting too long.**

Chapter Eleven

Sora's body shook briefly as an image of a map filled her mind for a split second. Her two eyelids slowly opened to reveal two rubies as a wave of dizziness washed over her body. Her hands gripped the side of the bed as her breath came out in short gasps. I can't believe that just happened! A cold chill erupted from her lower back, causing the little hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. Her back tensed up as she felt the hot breath creeping up on the sensations of her skin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Well, let's get going. The Darkening will begin soon and then the Ceremony will take place. And unless we want Sora dead, I suggest we get a move on it," Yamato said.

"But how can we get into the castle?" asked Mimi. 

"It's simple," replied Kari. 

"Simple?" asked Izzy, as all eyes turned to Kari.

"That's not Kari," Tk said a little spooked.

"Then who is it?" asked Cody.

Tai cautiously scrutinized his sister. "She's possessed by something." 

"May I speak?"

"Well, do you remember that light that possessed Kari in the Digiworld the first time?" asked Gennai.

"Well let's hear it," Joe spoke.

"Thank you. The castle of Daficus is your destination, and you have no way of getting in without being noticed."

"We know that," Matt said impatiently as Yamato smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"In order to get in, you will need these sacks." Beside Kari appeared a few small sacks.

"Sacks? What can we do with those?" asked Davis.

"Is there something magical inside there?" inquired Cody.

"Magical is one word to describe it. Each sack has a powder in it that's made from special herbs from our garden and is quite edible. With a sprinkle of the powder in the red sack on your tongue, you will have only a few minutes to walk through the castle walls."

"Invisible? How can that be physically possible?" wondered Izzy.

"That powder goes through our bodies and breaks it down into digital data, or something like that, right?" Yolei asked.

"That's exactly what happens. Now, this blue sack is for a force field against evil. The only problem is that there is only enough for one person."

"One person? This only last a few minutes too, right?" asked a bewildered Ken.

"My, you are all filled with so many questions. The powder can only last for a few minutes. Now, the gray sack is for flying. I suggest this one will only be used for escaping. Everyone take a gray and red sack. The blue sack should be to Matt."

"Me?" Matt asked.

"Call it a hunch. Matt, I believe Sora has given you a picture of a map in your head. Just close your eyes and hold a pen to the paper and you'll have the map on a paper for everyone. Now I must go. Goodbye and good luck."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Daficus!" Sora whispered.

"Sora, Sora, Sora. Astral Projection? Did you really think I wouldn't know?" he taunted.

"What do you want?" she asked, not turning around. 

"I'm here to make sure you're present at the Darkening. I don't want anything to happen to you," he whispered into her ear, stroking the silkiness of the skin on her cheek. 

"What?"

"I think you should accompany me to see the sacrifices."

Sora turned around to meet his cold eyes. "I don't suppose I have any choice," she said dryly.

"Of course you don't. Lives of the innocent will be spilt today and then you my dear will kick off the Ceremony."

"Kick off? What am I, some football?" 

His hand grabbed her chin roughly, bringing her eyes to gaze into his harsh violet ones. "Don't get smart with me! Just wait until that lightning bolt strikes your heart! Just you wait till he gets you. But I hope your attitude changes since you'll be my wife in a few days, pregnant with the Demon King himself!" he snarled harshly.

"Pregnant with the Demon King?" Finally it all really sank in…soon she'd have a demon growing inside her…the Demon King himself… A look of horror crossed her beautiful face for a second before she realized she couldn't show him what she was feeling…fear.

Hmm…why isn't she rattled by all this? Ah ha! I've got it! He let his hands drop to her shoulder and noted her bewildered expression. An evil smile crawled up on his cold lips as he dug his harsh fingers into her soft flesh.

A gasp leapt from her throat as pain swept through her shoulders from his strong grip. Her eyes caught the evil smirk that plagued his face. Uh oh…why is he looking at me like that? He's going to do something! Panic flickered rapidly through her mind as she felt the familiar sense of fear rising in her chest. His violet eyes began to glow as his arms picked Sora up in one quick motion and held her over his head. "Put me down you Neanderthal!" shrieked Sora as she fought to get loose. Then before another word could slip out of her mouth, he threw her onto bed, stunning her for a moment.

His tongue shot out and greedily swept over his lips as he gazed upon her womanly figure. My she sure looks tasty…Oh how I ache to feel her fear, to kiss her lips, to touch her skin, to taste her sweet blood! Daficus then licked his fangs as he stared at the helpless girl. It's time to have a little fun and quench this thirst. It will be so much easier to drag her to the Ceremony table when she is out like a light bulb.

Sora tried to push that overwhelming sense of fear down but it was no use so she unconsciously scooted backwards as he took a step towards her. Her hands gripped the bed sheets as she prepared to jump off the bed, but he was too fast. 

He leapt on her like a wild animal and had her pinned under him in no time. A thrill shot through him as he felt her struggle under his weight and in response, he used the muscles in his arms to apply more pressure to her wrists. His eyes stopped glowing as he simply drank her in. What a catch! What a bride! Damn, she's hotter than Hell's fire! 

She gulped as his intense gaze left her feeling cold inside. Sora closed her eyes like a dam, refusing to let the tears flow freely out, for fear they'd swallow her up. His hot breath sent more chills down her spine as she felt his lips kiss her neck. Oh no, not again…Matt…he's the only one I want to kiss me…not Daficus… 

He began to get lost in her neck as one hand held her wrists in check and the other hand crawled up her thigh. Higher and higher, his hand caressed her leg, lifting her skirt even more. His lips roughly traveled to her collar line as pleasure coursed through his body.

No! Please get off of me, don't do this! Oh, what violations of my heart…I despise you…I love Matt… 

"Sora…" he moaned as he then gave her a hot heated kiss on her soft lips. Soon he began to feel her resolve melting away as he continued to weave a spell on the innocent girl before him. Open your eyes.

Sora's eyes snapped open immediately. What made me do that? Why am I so weak? What did he do to me? Why won't my eyes close?

Daficus laughed as she could no longer control her actions. That's right my sweet, you are at my mercy. Close your eyes. And the moment she did so, his mouth opened widely, allowing the dim lighting to reflect off of his dangerous fangs. He paused a moment before plunging into the smooth skin of her neck, taking only enough blood to make her pass out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"All right everyone. We need to leave right now if we are to make it to the castle," Yamato said.

"Why can't we just fly?" Mimi asked.

"Because you need to save that for getting out of the castle," Gennai told her.

"Oh," was all Mimi could manage to say with a faint reddish color spreading on her cheeks. 

"The map Sora sent me is very restricted, so we don't exactly know just how big the castle is or where the sacrifices will be made. I guess it's only where she saw and went. So, we know where Sora is being held, the dining area, the prisons, and the stairs and passages between. So I suggest we split up like Sora said." Matt looked around to see his friends nodding and he was about to continue when Gennai interrupted him.

"I was a prisoner before I escaped so I do know that the castle is three stories high with a stadium, torture chamber, and jail cells."

"Really? That's great!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Unfortunately I don't remember where it all was." 

Everyone sighed at Gennai's comment but Yamato.

"Ahem!" Once Matt saw that all eyes were turned to him, he continued on, "We'll split up once we're inside the castle walls. Now, on the bottom floor to the east will be Mimi, Tai, and on the west side will be Tk, Kari. To the east on the top floor will be Izzy, Cody and to the west will be Yolei, Ken. On the middle floor, Davis and Joe will head west. Yamato, I guess we'll cover the other side. Everyone got that?"

For once Tai let Matt be leader since he didn't want to upset him. He was already sick with worry for Sora. Who knows what he would do if Tai objected. So what did Tai do? He nodded his head like everyone else.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gennai asked.

"What could we be possibly missing?" asked Ken as Davis scratched his head in thought.

"How will you communicate with each other?" Gennai questioned.

"Uh…good question," Kari said, thinking.

"Well phones are out of the question," replied Cody.

"Gennai, why don't you just tell us?" asked an impatient Tk.

"Clip these devices to your shirt and press the little button to talk with one another."

"Gennai, what devices are you talki-" Joe stopped short as he saw twelve small black devices appear in Gennai's hand. 

"These devices," Gennai answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Her limp body was placed against the cold stone as her wrists and ankles were put into the brass shackles by two guards. One of the of them couldn't help but touch the silky skin of her neck and unfortunately for him, Daficus saw this. His blood began to boil and a fireball leapt out of his hand, sending him back to hell. The other guard looked at Daficus and at the spot his friend use to stand before scurrying off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The Digidestined left Gennai's and ran into the thick, dark forest. And as each ran through the forests, thoughts of their friend flowed through their minds much like the Nile River in Egypt.

Izzy-Sora is such a good friend. Ah yes, the mother of the group. She has always been there for me especially back when we were kids in the Digiworld for the first time. While everyone regarded me as a computer nerd, she would always tell him or her to leave me alone… Well she has always told me that as a team us Digidestined were very powerful, so that's what we will do. Work as a team to get her back!

Yolei-I have not known her long but she has always been like a mother, no wait. An older sister…Sora's too young to be a mother…I wonder how she's doing? I'd sincerely love it if we get there before it is too late… And that creep that took her away from us! He has some nerve!

Ken-Sora's a strong girl, right? She's not like most girls, she isn't helpless…she can't die! She's such a good and sweet friend to us all…always watching out for everyone. I may not have known her that long, but she is there for everyone. However, the question is, can we be there for her? 

Davis-So I may not know her as well as the others, and so I may not be the brightest light bulb, but hey, she's a friend. And friends stick together, right? I just need a little more courage like Tai…

Joe-Just hang on, we're coming for you. You've been there for us so we will be there for you and while you're gone, I'll make sure to watch out for everyone. It would have been better if you were here…

Mimi-Oh Sora, I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I should have known you fell in love with him and ah! I was so stupid! Some friend I've been! Just hang on Sora, after we get you back, I sincerely promise I will make it up to you. I'll be a better friend to you… 

Kari-Back in the Digiworld she was a mother to us all, but over the past few years I've come to know her as a sister. I always felt safe with her when Tai wasn't around and now that bastard took her! He will pay for that! We'll whip his butt!!! 

Cody-What would happen if we failed? If we didn't get Sora back? Or what if we do get her back, but it is too late and the Gate has opened? We had better not fail…for Sora's sake…for humanity's sake… 

Tk- Damn, Matt and Yamato don't smile anymore. Oh Sora, if you could only see the impact you have on them. Matt really does love you. Everyone misses you so much. Man, I hope we get her before the Gate opens. I do not know what we will do if anything happens to her…

Tai-She's my best friend…how could I possibly think there was anything more than friendship? I do love her but not the way I love Mimi. I have to get her back for Matt's sanity and everyone else's. I mean if we lost Sora, how could we go on? Don't think like that. Have courage Tai, we'll get her back. At least I don't have to watch over any little kids. Tk will protect Kari now…but who'll protect Sora when she's with Daficus?

Yamato-I lost her once and I sure as hell am not going to lose her again! And I will be damned if Daficus kills the younger Digidestined! No matter what it takes, she'll be saved and Daficus will pay for everyone he's taken away from me…Sora…Gabumon…my brother…my friends…the innocent… 

Matt-She's everything to me…the sun, the moon, the sky…her name itself means the sky…her soft red hair…crimson ruby eyes…the way she acts…the way she cares for everyone. Damn it! I am so sorry Sora, I never meant to hurt you especially since I fell in love with you. I was just too stupid to realize it and now…No! I can't think like that! I have to be positive for Sora's sake. We will get her back and then I can really show her what she means to me. Soon, she'll be safe in my arms, away from that demon bastard! If he kisses, touches, or hurts her in any way I swear, he will be sorry! What if he bites her again? 

That last question made Matt's blood boil and his pace quickened. Soon his feet were on fire as he joined Yamato in the lead. Yamato looked beside him and smiled at his younger self. His head turned forward as he focused on what was ahead, but something shiny caught his head and his pace slowed. Poking between the canopy of trees were streams of sunlight, and one shone like a spotlight illuminating something on the dark forest floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ****

Sorry about the hold up with this fic, but since I haven't worked on any fics in awhile I had to reread all the parts to Kiss Me. Anyway, it's 11 pages long and I decided to get this out to all of you. I don't want you to keep on waiting. Be My Valentine will be continued sometime. I am sorry but I need to reread the chapters. Just bare with me and soon more chapters to Be My Valentine, Kiss Me, and Mystic Visions will be written for you to read. I hope you enjoyed this! Bye for now! J 


	12. The Darkening

Disclaimer: My story
    
    Disclaimer: My story, but the Digidestined characters obviously do not belong to me. 

****

Chapter Twelve

Yamato bent down and picked up the shiny object, just as Matt and the rest of them reached him. His eyes widened at the familiar object. A thin gold chain with a heart shaped locket with a teardrop and the sun imprinted on the gold cover.

"A locket? Whose is that?" asked Mimi.

Tears welled up in Yamato's eyes as he thought of her…Sorana. "Your daughter's locket," choked Yamato. All this time she was alive? That bastard kept her locked up all this time? Oh if only I knew you were still alive, I would have rescued you. I thought you had died with Tai and Mimi!

"Daughter?" asked eleven astonished people.

"Did I hear right?" Cody questioned.

"Sorana. Mimi, Tai, you have a daughter that you named after Sora," said a teary eyed Yamato. 

With a reddening face Tai asked, "We uh-I-uh-Mimi and-uh-we have a-uh," stuttered Tai.

A deep blush settled on Mimi's face as she gently took the locket out of Yamato's hand. She gently opened it up and stared at the two pictures. "She's beautiful," Mimi said in awe as tears flung to her brown eyes.

Tai closed the locket and put it around Mimi. "We'd uh better uh get going."

Yamato merely nodded as he once again took the lead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Master, it is time."

"Excellent," Daficus said as he looked down at his gold watch. 6:66, the hour of the beast. Time for the Darkening to begin, he thought with a smile. He floated over to wear Sora lay unconscious and gently touched her cheek. "Time to wake up Precious. I don't want you to miss this." Ah yes, the start of a new age. An age of pain, torment, fear, and best of all, blood…The blood of the innocent painting a new world…Hell… 

Something cold was touching her cheek and Sora turned her head. "Ohhhh…" she groaned.

"Sora, You're waking up I see. Stay right there, I have a surprise for you," he whispered in her ear before departing from her side.

Sora shivered slightly from his voice as her eyes fluttered open. Surprise? Uh oh, what is he talking about? She went to go move a lose strand of hair out of her eye but to her horror, she found she could not move. "What?" she gasped. With her head tilted, she was able to spot chains around her wrists and ankles! Oh wonderful! Why me? Why is it always me who gets chained up? Just like in that stupid pyramid! No! I have to get out of here, thought a panicked Sora as she began a fight against the shackles and chains. She pulled, and she tugged. 

"Arg," she cried out in frustration as she closed her eyes. I have powers, right? So, why not try to use them! Her eyes remained clamped shut as she cleared her mind. The only thing she thought of was getting free. I've got to get free, I've got to get free, I've got to get free…

Her eyes flew opened to reveal a pair of glowing silver eyes. Heat began to swell up in her wrists as the chains glowed with a silvery light. She could feel the metal weakening under her psychic influence until… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look!" yelled Kari.

"That's it! The castle!" Cody added.

Unconsciously, all of them stopped to stare at the dark, formidable castle. It towered over all the trees with its deep gray bricks and barred glass windows as the castle's shadow held an air of fear. Vines with thorns circled around the castle as a giant iron gate with protruding metal spikes ran along the intricate designs of demons, gargoyles, and spirits. 

"That doesn't look like fun," Yolei said. 

"Yes, but we have a job to do," remarked a very courageous Tai.

Yamato practically growled at the castle of Daficus. He could still remember and hear the cries of his friends being painfully and slowly killed behind this gate. Of course, he was never able to get further than these gates…and now…hopefully they would make it beyond these walls… 

"Well guys, be careful 'cause I can't watch you all the time," Joe said.

"Be resourceful if you're in any danger and try to escape," Izzy wisely said. 

Mimi's hand squeezed Tai's as she added, "There's no turning back now."

"Don't worry, we'll make it through this or my name isn't Davis Motimiya." 

"Are we just going to stand around and talk all day?" asked an impatient Tk. 

"Yeah, let's not waste any more time," Ken agreed.

"So, let's get going!" commanded Matt. Hang on Sora, we're coming…

"Everyone, take out your sacks," Yamato smiled. Hang on Sora, we're coming … 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slap!

Pain shot through her cheek as her eyes stopped glowing. "Awwww, did I hurt the little Princess?" asked a familiar voice that sent chillingly cold shivers up and down her spine.

"You?!" exclaimed an angry Sora. 

"Don't ever do that again, understand? Or else, I will kill every one of the Digimon and humans in front of your eyes. And I will take them out of their jail cells one by one, leading them to a very painful death…crucifixion and burning. Now is that what you want?" asked Daficus as he cupped her chin.

"No, you wouldn't…"

"Do you want to test me?" he challenged.

"No," she said resentfully.

"Good, now I want you to stay put and don't try anything. I will put three guards around you and they have my permission to hurt you. Now ready for the surprise? You get a front row seat of the sacrifice." 

Sora grunted. Some surprise, she bitterly thought as her gaze noticed the semi-circle of eighteen wooden stars in front of her. What's with the stars?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kari's hand wrapped tightly around Tk's as their footsteps echoed in the damp dark halls. "TK!" Kari whispered.

"What's the matter, Kari?"

"There's nothing or no one-" Kari's voice was cut off by a crash. Her eyes widened as Tk put a finger to her lips before she spoke.

"Just follow me," Tk whispered in her ear. And together, they crept up to the stairs, the source of the noise. They sucked in their breaths as they cautiously poked their heads around the wall to see…

"Tai!" Kari yelled in surprise and relief. 

Mimi helped Tai up as she said, "We headed upstairs since we found nothing but-but…" Her eyes began tearing up as Tai finished the sentence for her.

"Prisoners. Women, Men, children, infants, and Digimon being burned and tortured," he said dully as he put his arm around Mimi, rubbing her shoulder.

Tk opened his mouth but was stopped by a scream.

"Sora!" They yelled.

"You guys that's Sora!" Yamato's voice said over the communicator.

Tai pressed his. "Does anyone know where it came from?"

"Not from anywhere inside the castle," Izzy said on the communicator.

"Everyone get down to the middle level!" demanded Matt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora's eyes followed the demons' actions as they tied each victim's wrists and ankles to the wooden stars that lay in front of her. She wanted nothing more than to break free from these chains but then he'd kill every one of his prisoners. And with these stupid guards hanging around, it is impossible to escape and free them. What am I supposed to do now? 

Her eyes closed shut. What can I do? 

Screams shot through her ears echoing as her eyes flew open. A gasp flew out of her mouth at the horrid sight in front of her. Long, hot metal nails were driven through the hands of the innocent as their blood rolled down the wood, staining the ground below. 

"Noooooo!" She screamed as her head went back and forth between each tortured victim. "Stop it!"

Daficus glanced in her direction and smiled cruelly at her horror stricken face.

"Please…" choked out Sora as tears made a path down her cheeks.

Long agonizing streams of pain ripped through Sorana's little hands as tears streamed down her face, for what seemed like a cruel eternity. Her eyes closed shut as soon as she saw a knife being lifted. She did not want to see what was coming. Oh mother…father…I miss you…I wish you were here…the pain…it's too much for me… 

Tears welled up in Sora's eyes as she saw knives made out of diamonds and crystals being lifted. She didn't know why, she didn't know how, but one little girl stuck out from the rest. "Sorana! Nooooooooooooooo!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Good, everyone's here," Matt said. 

"Does anyone know where the scream came from?" Yamato asked with wild eyes.

Tai turned to Izzy. "Izzy? Any ideas?"

"The only thing I know is that the scream was from somewhere outside," Izzy replied.

"Well, what should we do?" asked Yolei.

"We'll split up into pairs again and look for a way outside," Tai told everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sorana's eyes flew open at the sound of the voice. What?

"May your pain soon be over. Please don't be afraid," Sora whispered as her salty tears covered her face.

Every Digimon and human on the wooden stars all looked at Sora, whose mouth became dry as she could see and feel every emotion they were feeling. A wave of regret, pain, sorrow and fear ripped through her body as she watched their eyes shut. She could feel the regret of those who never told their loved ones that they loved them, the pain of those who could do nothing to stop Daficus, the sorrow of those whose loved ones died and suffered at the hands of Daficus, and the fear of what was to come upon their deaths. As their eyes closed, her tears were blinked back as a moment of peace swept over the sacrifices. It was as if her words were heard and felt. 

A peaceful smile fell onto Sorana's and everyone's lips as several voices filled her head, saying "Thank you Sora." 

You're welcome, she thought as bittersweet tears rolled down her face as she silently watched the knives descend slowly.

Tell my future parents I love them…

"I will," Sora whispered as the wind picked up her tears and carried them far away. Her head fell back down as her eyes squeezed shut as the knives simultaneously plunged into the hearts, which at the same time she felt an agonizingly burning pain shooting through her heart. Tears sprung to her eyes as her mouth opened to scream, but the feeling was so intense that she passed out, thinking "Oh dear God!" 

Daficus walked up to her and ran his hand through her hair. I am sorry my dear. I guess you weren't told that you'd feel the same pain they felt in their hearts before they died. "Well, there will be much more suffering on your part," he said as his head turned upwards. His eyes glistened as they took in the fast approaching dark clouds. Too bad she has to suffer so much. I almost feel bad. If this doesn't happen then the gate will never be opened and my father will never be reborn again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Finally, I had a chance to type, so here it Is. Chapter 12! I hope you find this as interesting as the previous chapter. 


	13. The Ceremony

Disclaimer: My story
    
    Disclaimer: My story, but the Digidestined characters obviously do not belong to me. 

****

Chapter Twelve

Matt and Yamato simultaneously punched the wall next to them. The only problem was that it was all stone.

"Ow!" Matt cradled his fist.

"Ow! Me and that stupid temper!" Yamato cried out in frustration.

"I know what you mean," agreed Matt. 

"Well we can't let it get in our way so let's continue on." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yolei stomped her foot in frustration as she turned to Ken with watery eyes. "I can't take this anymore! We'll never find Sora! We'll never save both worlds!"

"Yolei! Don't say tha-"

"That stupid gate will open! People and Digimon will suffer! Women, infants, children, men, animals! And it'll all be because we couldn't stop this stupid prophecy! And now we'll never see Sora aga-"

Slap!

Her hand flew to her cheek as she stared at Ken in shock.

He took a step as she took one back. "Yolei, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was the only thing I could think of to snap you out of it," Ken choked out.

"I know," she whispered as her knees fell to the floor. She felt him wrap his arms around her and finally she let all her tears out on Ken's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he told her as he began wiping her tears away. 

"It's okay, I understand. I needed that," she sobbed.

"Yolei, stop these tears. Think positively." He saw as she nodded slightly and he continued. "Now come on, let's keep on going," he said as he stood up, offering her hand.

"I'm ready now," she replied as her hand gripped his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The dark foreboding clouds hovered over the stadium, shunning the light and casting an eerie glow on the sacrifices and the unconscious girl resting on the stone. Five demons dressed in thick blood red robes stood in a circle around her. In their gruesome hands sat old and thick, heavy books. Their eyes seemed to be glued to what was written on these dusty pages as Daficus rested his knees upon the dirt in the circle in front of his future wife with his eyes glued to the sterling silver knife on the ground in front of him. It seemed that they were all waiting, just waiting for the opening of the Ceremony.

A cold wind cut through the still air as Daficus cast his arms upwards in a praise. "Rise now my companions. For the time has now approached us." He turned his head to the unconscious girl as one by one, the five red robed clad demons stood up. His hands clapped twice, summoning a servant carrying a tray with six bronze goblets around a bowl of red wine. He waited patiently as the servant placed it in front of his feet and scurried away before continuing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"There's bound to be a door that leads to her somewhere around here," Yamato told his younger self.

Matt nodded in agreement as he followed his older self. But before they could take two steps, a cold shiver crept up the spines as Yamato's eyes widened and his back tensed up.

"Oh no…" he moaned as his face paled.

Matt looked at Yamato. "You felt that too?"

"Yeah," he answered uneasily.

"What's wrong? There's something else, isn't there?"

"The Ceremony," Yamato whispered.

Matt's face turned a few shades lighter as he heard the answer. "T-then we better get a move on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Voices…she could hear _his_ voice as her eyes fluttered opened. Her mouth felt dry as she slowly made out the overhead dark sky stirring and as her head turned, she see Daficus and five other demons, who looked to be priests standing around her. Sora shivered slightly as she caught a glimpse of their ghastly grayish brown skin with devilish horns protruding from their bald heads. She wanted nothing more to talk or scream for help, but a black cloth was tied nicely around her mouth, muffling out any words trying to be spoken. Her red hair framed her beautifully pale face as she looked fearfully at Daficus and his companions.

"Let us begin by a sip of this red wine," one of the demon priests said. 

She watched as they each took a sip and put their goblet down on the tray. Sora struggled with her bonds, but the more she tried to get free, the tighter it dug into her wrists and ankles. She wanted to use her powers but something was preventing her from doing so, leaving her powerless. Her head snapped to the right as she heard the fifth demon say, "Praise to him, holder of sorrow," as he opened his book.

"Praise to he who darkens our souls," the forth one said as he also opened his book. 

"Praise to he who walks among the dead," the third one added. 

"Praise to the one of fire!" shouted the second one.

"Praise to the one of darkness!" yelled the first one.

"Oh father, keeper of mayhem and bloodshed, we praise you! The King of Darkness!" Daficus said loudly as his hands flew up over his hands. He licked his lips before continuing, "In honor of your soon to be arrival we begin the Ceremony!" 

"Disorder and chaos shall rain anew. A darkness will befall all the living and none shall escape it," began the five demon priests. "Trastorno dictaé caos ünisha lluvia sien tiymae. Ün sombra dishña maligno beestés sidra kija mí faliska tumal wavá töömay shiy fae. Trastorno dictaé caos ünisha lluvia sien tiymae. Ün sombra dishña maligno beestés sidra kija mí faliska tumal wavá töömay shiy fae. Trastorno dictaé caos ünisha lluvia sien tiymae. Ün sombra dishña maligno beestés sidra kija mí faliska tumal wavá töömay shiy fae."

Sora's crimson eyes widened as she saw Daficus pick up the silver dagger. She shivered again as he stroked it lovingly for a few times before holding it in his mouth. Her eyes looked on in a strange fascination as she saw him grasp at two piles of dirt. She followed his actions in curiosity as he sprinkled a little on each of the priests' heads.

" Trastorno dictaé caos ünisha lluvia sien tiymae. Ün sombra dishña maligno beestés sidra kija mí faliska tumal wavá töömay shiy fae. Trastorno dictaé caos ünisha lluvia sien tiymae. Ün sombra dishña maligno beestés sidra kija mí faliska tumal wavá töömay shiy fae," they chanted louder, trying to cover the sound of the rumbling clouds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What's that?" asked Kari.

"It sounds like chanting in some language I don't know," answered Tk.

"I know that, but where's it coming from?"

Tk put his finger to her lips, silencing her as they listened. "There!" Tk pointed to a thick, heavy wooden door with a small rectangular window with bars.

"A door!" exclaimed Kari as she ran up to it.

"I'd better contact the others and tell them to get down here now," Tk said worriedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Trastorno dictaé caos ünisha lluvia sien tiymae. Ün sombra dishña maligno beestés sidra kija mí faliska tumal wavá töömay shiy fae. Trastorno dictaé caos ünisha lluvia sien tiymae. Ün sombra dishña maligno beestés sidra kija mí faliska tumal wavá töömay shiy fae."

Sora jumped as a streak of purple lightning reached out of the dark clouds and hit the smooth ground nearby in the arena. 

"Trastorno dictaé caos ünisha lluvia sien tiymae. Ün sombra dishña maligno beestés sidra kija mí faliska tumal wavá töömay shiy fae. Trastorno dictaé caos ünisha lluvia sien tiymae. Ün sombra dishña maligno beestés sidra kija mí faliska tumal wavá töömay shiy fae."

Her heart began to beat at an alarming rate as she looked at the sky in horror. She knew what was to happen, and dreaded it. Matt…where are you? Please hurry! Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as Daficus took off her gag. "What?"

"Trastorno dictaé caos ünisha lluvia sien tiymae. Ün sombra dishña maligno beestés sidra kija mí faliska tumal wavá töömay shiy fae. Trastorno dictaé caos ünisha lluvia sien tiymae. Ün sombra dishña maligno beestés sidra kija mí faliska tumal wavá töömay shiy fae."

Daficus merely smiled at her as he said, "It's much better if my father hears the cries of pain. It is what he lives for."

"Trastorno dictaé caos ünisha lluvia sien tiymae. Ün sombra dishña maligno beestés sidra kija mí faliska tumal wavá töömay shiy fae."

A wave of dread settled in the pit of her stomach as goosebumps ran along her delicate skin. It was as if the lightning had a mind of its own and she could read it. Her eyes clamped shut as she waited for it. 

"Trastorno dictaé caos ünisha lluvia sien tiymae. Ün sombra dishña maligno beestés sidra kija mí faliska tumal wavá töömay shiy fae."

The lightning poked its head out from the black clouds and descended upon the sacrifice as slowly as it could. It cut through the air with a shocking force, before plunging itself into the awaiting heart. A great purple light exploded upon the hit, sending the priests and Daficus flying into the stadium wall.

An intense feeling of burning and pain ripped through Sora's heart, unleashing a bloodcurdling scream from her throat as a stinging sensation spread through her body. It felt like a million of needles were being pressed upon every inch of her body, as she felt hotter than a volcano's liquid magma. Her hands squeezed together so tightly that there were imprints from her nails. And as the lightning recoiled back into the fleeing clouds, a purple light emanated from her body for a few minutes. Sweat covered Sora's face as she felt this new feeling inside her, something surged through her veins and blood, something powerful. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door to the stadium flung open, just as the lightning and thunder rumbled away. Their friends stood frozen at the sight before their eyes. Wooden stars that hung dead Digimon and humans as blood dripped an endless stream down their limp bodies. Their hearts fluttered as they gazed upon their friend, Sora. They saw her chained to a piece of stone, but that wasn't the part that shocked them. It was the fact that a purple light covered her body. 

Daficus jumped up and brushed himself off as he looked towards the guards and priests. "We have to wait for the light to fade before continuing, right?"

"Yes my prince," replied the fifth demon priest.

"Well then, I have time to entertain my guests. Guards! Seize them!"

"Digidestined, unlock your powers by closing your eyes and focusing on yours and everyone else's crests," whispered a voice in their minds. "Friendship, Courage, Light, Hope, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Kindness, Love, Courage & Friendship, Love & Sincerity, Knowledge & Reliability," the same voice chanted in their heads. One by one, they joined the chanting till a bright rainbow colored light washed over the twelve, blinding the demons and causing them to shriek with pain as the light hit them. 

As the light died down, each held a new weapon. Both Matt and Yamato held a sword whose blue and silver blade was deadly and intricately designed with the Crest of Friendship imprinted repeatedly. Tk now had a set of bows and arrows of green. Tai gripped two scythes, whose blade was silver and short handles painted orange. Ken clutched a pink stick as tall as himself with a silver design of the Crest of Kindness carved into it repeatedly. Davis held double sided spear with one orange and one blue blade. Cody gripped a bronze boomerang with the Crests of Knowledge and Reliability carved into it in an intricate pattern. Joe now had a firm grip on a blue stick similar to Ken's, except it was covered with sharp spikes. As for Izzy, he held a two-foot metal stick with a dome on top, perfect for releasing electricity. A long whip with a purple handle rested in Yolei's right hand. Lying in Kari's hands were a set of pink bow and arrows similar to Tk's. And as for Mimi, she now had a green and pink ring on each of her index finger on her hand that glowed a faint green glow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Wow, it certainly took me long enough to get this written and out to you all. Sorry about the delay. I've been so busy and it's vacation! Geez, you'd think I'd actually have time to write, but I don't. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this part! 


	14. The Finishing

Disclaimer: My story, but the Digidestined characters obviously do not belong to me. 

****

Chapter Fourteen 

"Kill them," ordered a furious Daficus. 

The demon guards circled around the Digidestined, forcing them to form a smaller circle with their back facing inwards and their eyes facing the demons. They could see a dark fiery red light forming on their fingertips as their pitch black eyes seemed to be glow red.

"I suggest you attack now," coached a voice inside their heads. Although they had no idea whose voice that was, they could tell it was familiar and could be trusted. And at that moment, menacing spears of fire and electricity were beginning to shoot out at each human.

As Mimi's hands glowed green as her rings summoned vines from the ground. They shot out in front of her and charged head on with the attacking sphere that had almost taken off her head. 

Tk and Kari stood by each other as they let their arrows of hope and light stopped the attacks that barreled towards them. Tk pulled Kari out of the way, just as three of those fiery spheres crashed onto the ground they were standing on a moment ago. "Thanks," blushed Kari as they both got up.

"Duck!" yelled Cody as he shot his boomerang out, saving the two from excruciating pain. Kari and Tk were soon up again shooting their arrows as Cody caught the boomerang as it came flying back to him. 

Davis felt trapped and gulped as he saw a smirking demon in front of him and one in the back of him. Use both sides, advised a voice. Davis then stepped back, plunging the spear into his attacker and lunged forth, dodging a sphere sent at his head. Soon, both his attackers were lying on the ground writhing in pain as blood streamed over them. Thanks, Davis thought. 

Joe jumped to the side, avoiding getting hit and lunged with his stick, hitting the attacker with all his force. Sweat began to develop on his forehead as he took a deep breath. Joe's eyes widened as he ran over to Ken, who was trying to do battle with three demons, who held spears in their hands. 

Ken winced as he felt a part of his arm being cut. Damn, there's no way I'm going to keep these three off. He then swung his stick, hit one of them in the head, and ended up clashing his stick with a spear from the other one. "Take that!" he heard Joe yell as he hit the other in the back of the head. 

Yolei screamed as she jumped to her left, avoiding the attack and dropping her whip. She fumbled to get her whip as another sphere was sent flying towards her. Tai jumped over Yolei, deflecting the spheres back at the demons by sending out an orange stream of energy. "Be careful!" Tai reprimanded. Yolei could feel her cheeks redden from embarrassment as she grabbed her whip. She jumped up and swung her weapon, which made contact with another ball of fiery energy. She then glanced to her left and saw Tai charging towards one of the demons as she shook her head at him. He shouldn't do that, he might get hurt, and then Mimi…she'd be devastated.

Izzy shot out an electric bolt, stopping the attack in midair. He glanced to his right and saw that Matt and Yamato were sneaking away from the battle. Well hopefully they can help Sora, he thought. Me too, agreed a voice. Izzy's eyes widened as he realized the voice was Sora's. Stop looking at me and take a look at the dead demons coming to life, she warned him. He gasped as he saw their ghastly wounds heal and their demonic bodies rising off of the bloodstained ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Daficus used this opportunity to finish what he started and as he walked over to Sora, he saw her eyes flutter open. "I see your back from helping your friends."

"So what if I did?" she retorted softly yet firmly.

"Ready for the next part?"

Sora saw how his eyes gleamed and managed to choke out, "You won't get away with this." By now, the light had faded away into her body and she wanted nothing more than to get out of this ivory dress, and go back to her life, but she knew that was not about to happen. 

Daficus could see the reflection of the knife in her pleading crimson eyes as he brought the weapon up to his lips. He placed a kiss upon it as he slashed her right side, cutting through the thin fabric. Droplets of scarlet red blood rolled down her as she let out a cry of pain. "Sorry my love," he said as he slashed the other side, causing her to let lose another helpless scream of pain. The blood splattered onto the ground as he stepped back to watch the black portal form under the stone that she was on. 

"Noooooo!" she screamed in horror as her wrists and ankles became free, allowing her to sit up on the stone that was now floating above a swirling black and purple mass. It was at that moment that Matt and Yamato managed to get to Sora. "Sora!" they yelled. 

Sora stared at them with despair and fear, causing a sharp pain in their hearts. This infuriated the young blue-eyed beauty, making him lunge with his sword at Daficus, who sidestepped the attack and drew his own sword. Matt gasped as he saw Daficus' skin turn to a bubbly pale gray color as two pointed horns surfaced from his head and a tail of gray sprouted out. "Still want to fight me?"

"You bet," Matt replied with venom, trying not to let Daficus scare or intimidate him.

"Well, you asked for it," he growled as he swung his sword at Matt's head. 

Matt brought his sword up and blocked the demon prince's sword. His eyes shifted to the side, where he saw something coming out of the portal. 

"No time to save her now Matt," he gloated as he swung his sword at the pathetic little human in front of him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"How do we kill these bastards?" Davis yelled out in frustration.

"I don't know!" answered Tai.

"They just won't die!" cried out an exhausted Kari. 

"How long can we possibly hold them off for?" Yolei asked.

"For as long as it takes!" shouted Tk. 

"This is beginning to tire me out," Mimi complained.

"I know, but what else can we do but fight?" asked Ken as he eyed the demon guards bloody wounds heal. 

"It is our only solution right now," reasoned Cody.

"I just wish I could figure out a way to kill them once and for all," Izzy added.

"Uh, guys, I'm afraid we no longer have anytime for chit chat," Joe said uneasily pointing to the risen dead walking towards them once again with chillingly brutal expressions on their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Yamato!"

"Hang on Sora! I'm going to get you off of there!"

"But how?" asked a doubtful Sora.

"Can't you jump off of there?"

"No, I'd fall in," she replied sadly. 

Yamato's eyes widened as he saw something big, scaly, and red begin to slowly emerge from the portal. "Shit!"

Sora looked down and let lose a bloodcurdling scream of pure terror as she saw the giant hand extending towards her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The Digidestined gasped as they heard the scream. It brought chills to their spines and smiles to the demons.

"You're too late," said one of them laughing.

"It has already begun," gloated another.

"He is about to take the girl and impregnate her," teased yet another one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Matt's eyes widened as he slashed Daficus' right shoulder. "Sora!" he yelled. That scream seemed to reverberate inside of his soul as he glanced her way. He was about to turn and run to the portal when Daficus lunged at him. Unfortunately for Matt, he wasn't quick enough and cried out in pain as the sword slashed at the flesh on his arm. His hand flew to the cut and turned to the demon prince with menace in his eyes. With his sword raised high above his head, he charged at Daficus. 

And while Matt and Daficus were busy with each other, Yamato looked at Sora and then at the terrifying giant hand. There is only one thing I can do, he thought sadly. 

"Matt!" she cried out as her ears caught his scream of pain.

Upon hearing the name, Matt felt a burst of energy surging through his hands. He lifted the sword and pointed it in front of him. A dark green energy shot out from the tip, knocking Daficus back a few feet. His eyes found Yamato's, and instantly he knew what his older self was thinking. "Love and friendship are the keys but only one can close that eternal door of damnation," he told Sora.

Sora's fiery eyes met his icy blue ones as those words echoed in her head. She gasped as she realized what they meant. Her eyes closed as she pictured Lavender telling her and Matt. She had meant either love or friendship can close the portal! The eternal door of damnation! Oh dear Lord… "No!" she whispered as her eyes began tearing up.

"I'm afraid it's the only way Sora," Yamato replied. It hurt him more than a thousand knives being driven through his heart as he saw a tear slowly weaving a delicate path down her cheek. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Sorry it took so long to get this written but I had a hard time finding time to write this. I'm sorry that this one isn't as good or as long as the other chapters. Just let me know what you think.


	15. The Sacrifice

Disclaimer: My story. But not my anime show. So please do not steal or sue me. All this is fiction and written by me, Enchantress.

Sorry about how long this took but I have been so busy lately that I had not had a chance to type. Plus I had to re-read all the parts again. Thanks for waiting so long. and for everyone who has reviewed or e-mailed me about this fic, thanks a bunch! Well without further ado, here it is…

****

Chapter Fifteen

While the Digidestined were still fighting, Matt and Yamato were now trying to help their beloved…

"I want you to jump to safety and Matt will catch you, leaving me to close the portal." 

"N-no…you'll die…" 

"Sora, stop being stubborn and listen to Yamato. Now come on and jump. I'll be here to catch you," Matt told her. 

Daficus painfully tried to get up as he saw Sora shakily stand up. I'll be damned if I don't find a way to get Sora into that portal… 

As Sora stood up, she couldn't help but look down into the portal at the hand that was almost near her. Oh dear lord… 

"Come on Sora, there's not much time left! You mustn't get sucked into that portal!" Yamato yelled to her frantically. 

"I hope you didn't forget that you said you'd rather kill yourself before all the evil is released. I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen. So, come on, jump!" Matt held his arms out, waiting for her. 

Sora gulped as she leapt off of the stone and closed her eyes. She was relieved to feel a pair of warm arms wrapped around her. 

"Oh…how sweet," Daficus said as he put out his hand, sending out an immense power at Sora and Matt. 

"Nooo!" Yamato screamed as he charged at Daficus. A black light shot out from Daficus's hand but Yamato put up his hand quickly, shooting a green light out. The black and green light crashed together as sweat began to gather on Yamato's forehead. Daficus has caused enough pain…I won't let that dark light hit me… 

Matt's eyes opened to see Sora lying motionlessly near the portal. Sora! Please be okay, he thought as he crawled over to her. He sat up and brought her head gently into his lap. "Sora, please wake up," he said as he shook her lightly. "Come on Sora." His fingers lightly traveled over her cheek in circular patterns as he stared at her with worry. 

Sora could feel a familiar presence…he was touching her cheek. "Matt," she mumbled as her eyes slowly opened to see a pair of sapphires looking down at her. 

A scream made Matt look up sharply to see a green light hit Daficus. He watched in satisfaction as Daficus was sent flying backwards. That bastard deserves that! 

As Yamato watched Daficus's body slam into a wall, he couldn't help but think, that bastard deserves that! 

Sora was about to say something to Yamato when something cold snaked around her ankle, sending the hair on the back of her neck standing up. She gasped in fear as she looked down to see a hand. "Noooo! Let go of me!" she yelled as she tried to kick it away. 

Both males turned to look at Sora in horror. Nooo…he's not going to take her away from me, Matt thought as he held onto Sora, trying to pull her away from the portal. 

"Matt, please…don't let it take me away," she cried out as Matt held Sora tighter. 

"Don't worry Sora. I won't let him take you," he gasped out as he tried to pull her away but he could feel his grip on her loosen as the hand seemed to be pulling her closer and closer to the portal. 

Yamato took out his sword and ran towards the portal. I'm not going to lose her again, he thought as he lifted the sword above his head. He looked at Sora and his younger self and said "Farewell," as he Jumped into the portal with his sword raised high. 

"Yamato!" cried Sora. 

"Take care of her Matt!" were the last words they heard from Yamato as he fell deeper and deeper into the portal. 

Matt gripped Sora, who had tears in her eyes, even harder as the hand kept pulling her. You got it Yamato…I'll make sure she's safe at whatever cost.

As the Digidestined were busy fighting, they were shocked to see fire start at the feet and consume the horror-stricken demons. They stood there as the fire disappeared, leaving no trace of the demons they had once been fighting. They only stood there a moment in silence and bewilderment until an unearthly scream was heard. Their heads shot in the direction of the portal and they all ran towards Matt and Sora. 

Daficus slowly got up in time to see Matt pulling Sora as a horrible cry of pain ripped through his ears. "Father!" he whispered as he recognized the voice. Anger pulsated through him as he saw the hand recoil into the portal as Sora fell on top of Matt. He walked towards the Digidestined with a smirk as he saw the portal that was still open. "Ha! You fools, the portal won't close until Sora's in there. I opened it with her blood, so it won't close until she's gone," he taunted. 

"Are you guys okay? Where's Matt?" Tai asked. 

"Inside the portal," choked out Sora. 

"What are we going to do?" asked Yolei. 

"The only way to close the portal is through Sora," pointed out Kari. 

"We can't let that bastard get her," Matt said determinedly. 

"Sounds like you know a way so that Sora won't have to go," Izzy said. 

"I do," Matt confirmed. 

Sora's eyes widened as she looked at him. "No Matt…it didn't work…what else could possibly stop it?" 

Matt looked into her eyes and said, "Love and friendship are the keys but only one can close that eternal door of damnation." 

"But Matt…you saw what happened when Yamato jumped in. He didn't close the portal, only made the demons return back to hell and that hand stop pulling me," Sora argued back. 

Daficus rolled his eyes in disgust. "Pulease, no one but Sora can close that portal." 

Matt stood up and looked at Daficus defiantly. "Your wrong," he said as he took out a little sack and sprinkled something on his tongue. 

Tk gasped as he realized what his brother was about to do. He was about to say something when Sora beat him to it. 

"Nooo!" she cried out as she turned Matt around, so he was facing her and not Daficus. I-I-can't lose him…he can't do this… 

Matt tilted Sora's chin up and looked her in the eyes. "It's the only way. The reason the portal didn't close was because Yamato was my older self and I'm the younger one. The portal needs both of us, since we are the same person." He saw the tears in her eyes and stared deeply into them. 

Daficus put up his hands to release an energy ball at the couple, but Mimi made a wall of vines as Izzy shot electric bolts at Daficus. The energy hit the electric bolts and wall with a blast of light, knocking Daficus and the Digidestined back. Only Matt and Sora stayed where they were as a blue light from the powder created a force field. 

"Sora, I want you to know that I did fall in love with you but I hadn't realized it until it was too late. Before I go, I need to know something. Do you forgive me? Do you love me?" 

"Matt…of course I forgive you. How could I not? I love you too much," she said as tears shimmered in her eyes. I can't believe this is happening… She saw him smile and nearly melted as his sapphires held her eyes in place. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. They were so close that their lips were centimeters apart. She could feel his hot breath as her heart began to beat faster. 

It was like time stood still for them as Matt closed the gap. He saw her eyes close and felt her arms reach around his neck. The sweet taste of her soft lips against his lips sent him soaring as he deepened the kiss. Their lips seemed to move in a synchronized dance as he poured every ounce of his love and longing into this kiss. Sora couldn't help but moan as she felt his lips pressing harder and harder. This would probably be their last kiss. That one thought made her pour all of her emotions into that kiss. Matt gently urged her lips apart and heard her gasp slightly as her eyes opened in shock. But this shock only lasted a minute as Sora closed her eyes, melting against Matt. He explored her mouth with great passion and his grip tightened around her as he felt her go limp. Sora moaned as she felt his hot tongue running along hers and felt little waves of electricity awakening her insides. Soon her tongue clashed with his, causing a wave of unspeakable passion and love to course through their bodies. 

It was Matt that reluctantly pulled away, gasping for breath. He smiled at the faint blush on her cheeks, causing Sora's insides to spin as she gasped out, "Matt." 

"Sora that was incredible…I just wish this wasn't our last kiss," he said as he looked into her sparkling crimson eyes. His hands left her waist and pulled her into a hug as he buried his head in her hair. 

Tears softly fell out of her eyes as she closed her eyes, storing his smell, his essence, his warmth, and everything about him in her memory. Several groans were heard and she reluctantly pulled away as she saw her friends slowly opening their eyes. 

Matt heard Sora gasped as she looked over his shoulder. He turned to see Daficus slowly picking himself up. He could feel a pain in his chest, as he knew that this was it. Daficus looked enraged as he stared hatefully into Matt's blue eyes, but Matt simply matched the same look of hatred as he stared into Daficus's violet eyes. He turned to his friends, who had just become conscious and said sadly, "Thanks for everything. Tk, tell Kari before it's too late. You too Tai. You guys better learn from my mistake. Farewell my friends," he said as he took out his sword. 

"Matt!" yelled his friends. 

"Watch out!" Sora yelled as she pushed Matt out of the way. 

Matt looked up from where Sora had pushed him and cried out, "Sora", as he saw a black light from Daficus hit her. But what caught him by surprise was the burst of white light that came from her.

Everyone looked at the spot she had been standing at as the light died down to reveal a huge crystal flower standing there. Before anyone could react, the flower opened up to reveal Sora with an Ivory dress that no longer had blood staining from it and her long red hair had little white flowers in it as a slender crystal tiara was placed in her hair. She turned to Matt and said with a strong voice, "You'd better go now while I tend to Daficus." 

Daficus sneered, "Ha! You are new to your powers. How can you possibly expect to defeat me?" 

"Scared?" she asked. 

"Sora? You're too weak," said Cody. 

"You could die," Izzy added. 

Sora turned to her friends and just said calmly, "I know I could die but I'd rather die fighting this pig who has tortured me long enough. He will pay for everything he has done to the innocent." 

Daficus rolled his eyes. "A pity you want to fight me. I was hoping for you to be my bride but it looks like I'm going to have to destroy you!" he yelled out as he held out his hand. A black light spiraled out towards Sora, who shot a similar white light to meet his attack. Unfortunately, it seemed that Daficus was winning as the white light from Sora was being pushed back slowly. 

No! Come on Sora, you can do it! I cannot let that bastard win, she thought.

Matt got up with his sword and took one last look at his friends and true love. "Farewell my love. Take care of my Sora!" he yelled as he ran towards the portal. He took a deep breath as he jumped, "I love you Sora!" 

Sora's eyes widened as she closed her eyes. "I love you too," she whispered as her eyes narrowed in determination. He sacrificed his life…and now I'll never see him again… 

I refuse to let this mortal beat me… 

Mimi squeezed Tai's hand and felt him squeeze back as she watched helplessly. 

Kari watched Sora with wide eyes, as she whispered, "What if she can't do it?" 

"She will," Tk said as tears trembled in his eyes. "For my brother's sake, I know she will defeat him," he whispered back as he reached for Kari's hand. Today he had just lost a brother and he hoped he wouldn't lose someone who was like a sister to him.

"Come on Sora," Cody whispered. 

"You can do it!" yelled Davis. 

"Just believe in yourself!" Yolei added. 

Sora smiled as she heard her friends. "This is for Matt!" she yelled out as she opened her eyes. All the love she had seemed to give her more strength as Daficus's eyes widened in fear for the first time. 

No, he thought desperately as he could feel his powers weakening. He glanced quickly to see the portal shrinking and turned his eyes back to Sora. This can't be happening… 

"Look! The portal!" cried out Ken.

"It's closing!" Joe cried out. 

Sora smiled as tears ran down her cheeks as she heard the portal was closing. She felt a sensation of warmth and love pass through her as she said, "Matt." 

Sweat was now forming on Daficus's forehead as he struggled to maintain his quickly fading powers. "Father, I have failed you," he whispered regretfully as he watched the white light creeping closer and closer. 

Sora took a deep breath as she cried out, "This is for the innocent! Goodbye Daficus!" 

The white light engulfed the black light and hit Daficus, who cried out in pain as he felt his body being ripped apart. His cry of pain echoed through the air as the light died down, taking Daficus with it. 

Sora just stood there in shock before feeling an overwhelming dizziness wash over her. Before she could do anything, she lost consciousness and felt herself falling onto the crystal beneath her. 

"Sora!" they cried as they all rushed towards her. 

"What's wrong with her?" asked a frantic Mimi. 

Joe quickly took action, and sighed in relief as he found a pulse from her. "Well she still has a pulse. She just fainted from exhaustion." 

As everyone sighed in relief, Tk walked off to the spot where the portal had once been. He dropped down to his knees as tears shimmered in his eyes. Oh Matt… tears began to slowly make their way down his cheeks. "Oh Matt…my brother…" He began to beat his fists against the ground as he cried out, "You're gone! You're gone!" 

The Digidestined turned their eyes away from Sora and watched Tk. It was hard knowing that one of your friends is truly gone. Sure they had won a battle between good and evil but at what price? They had lost the bearer of the Crest of Friendship forever now. For all they new, he was probably being tortured in some prison in Hell…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Well there it is, chapter fifteen. I know you all must be torn up that Matt's gone and are probably wondering what's going to happen to everyone now. 

Never fear because there will be another chapter coming out. There's no way to tell how long it will be before I write it. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I apologize for how badly written this part is. I hope I didn't disappoint you all. 

Peace and Love from Enchantress. 


	16. Another Prophecy

Disclaimer: My story. But not my anime show. So please do not steal or sue me. All this is fiction and written by me, Venursia.

Sorry about how long this took but I have been so busy lately that I had no chance to type. Plus I had to re-read all the parts again. Thanks for waiting so long. And for everyone who has reviewed or e-mailed me about this fic, thanks a bunch! Well without further ado, here it is…

****

Chapter Sixteen

Silence was the only thing that could be heard from Gennai's living room as pale and grim faces added to the decorum of the room. Each human is left alone with their thoughts as Gennai sheds tears from his eyes for the very first time in front of the Digidestined. His back is turned to them as he leans against the doorframe. He can vividly feel his heart tearing up inside. Never in his life could he have ever imagined that the fate of the two worlds being safe from darkness would hold such a high price…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile in a dark room…

A single figure covered by a blanket began to shift uncomfortably as eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal a pair of crimson rubies. The darkness of the room was overwhelming at first but soon her eyes were well adjusted. She looked around the room in confusion at her surroundings before realizing where she was. Her hand clutched at her heart as everything that had happened came crashing back in not one, but several painful blows. It was a pain, like nothing she had ever experienced before, that swept over her as tears sparkled in her eyes. Staring up at the ceiling, a picture of Matt flooded her mind causing her salty tears to slowly make their way down her pale cheeks. 

All sorts of images and memories flooded her mind, causing her to turn over and bury her face into a pillow as sobs of emptiness racked her body. The one person who she truly loved…who always understand her…the only one that made her smile when she was down and made her feel like she was walking on clouds, was now gone…gone from her life…

Sora would have gone on crying for hours if something inside her heart hadn't stopped her. Deep inside, there was this slight hope that maybe he wasn't totally lost and that maybe…just maybe he somehow would come back. 

"Gennai!" she gasped aloud. Her hand flew to her heart as she whispered, "He has to know something…just has to." Well, there was only one way to find out, she reasoned as she threw aside the covers and got up. Apparently she had gotten up too fast and had to steady herself by gripping the nearby wall. She took a deep breath and tried to push down feeling of dread that was forming in the pit of her stomach. Yet again she took another deep breath as she made her way to the living room, where she knew they'd all be. 

As she steps into the room, her hopeful eyes look around at all the grim faces. Her gaze stops at Gennai and she shoots him a questioning stare. As she looks up into his eyes, she is able to read his eyes, but what she sees in them causes her to take a step backwards as the cold reality began to seep into her being. Gennai attempts to console her by lightly laying a hand on her shoulder but she yanks away from him speaking in a tone barely audible, "No, he can't be gone forever. Gennai?" 

He couldn't help but feel the pangs of pity and pain as he looked into her watery eyes. They were so full of hope that it hurt Gennai more than anything as he opened his mouth to softly tell her, "I am sorry my child, there is no way I know of to get him back. The only way would be if he was released but that's not very likely to happen." 

Her eyes closed shut as she tries to hold back the river of tears forming. Slowly, her eyes opened up as tears slowly made their way down her pale cheeks. She glanced at Tk's pale face and heard him whisper, "There's no reason to keep on hoping…" Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Kari wiping away her tears as she tried to console him. 

"Come on Tk, everything will be all right," she says softly and is hurt as he jerks away from her.

"All right?! Nothing will ever be all right again," yelled Tk. I need to get away…away from them. They don't understand…they just don't understand. 

Before anyone could do anything, he ran out of the house ignoring his friends, who were calling out his name as Tai jumped up and looked around at everyone, saying, "Come on, we've lost one friend already, let's make sure we don't lose another."

"Let's split up into a search party," Ken suggested.

"No!" yelled a shaky yet somewhat strong voice. Everyone turned to see who had shouted out the 'no'. They all looked at the tear stained face. 

"No one understands what he's going through more than me. I'm going after him. He and I were the closest to Matt so I know more than ever what it's like to lose someone you love," Sora choked out as she turned and hurried quickly to try and catch up with Tk. 

Without waiting for a response, Sora turns and leaves, in hot pursuit of Tk. She stopped briefly to catch her breath as she leaned against a tree. "Where is he?" Her head turned away from the creepy mists around her and turned upwards as her eyes took in the darkened sky with only the moon dimly shining on. An unexplainable shiver creeps up her spine as her ears pick up on a whisper. Her heart seems to pound in her chest twice as fast as she jumps away from the tree, searching for any sign of movement.

"Sora…" whispered a voice.

"W-who's there?" she asks. A sudden tug on her dress caused Sora to jump slightly. She gasped as she saw a branch on the bottom of her dress with another one creeping towards her. "No! Get away from me!" she yells as she pulls her dress away and breaks off into a run. Her skin prickles as she fights the fear surging through her body every time she hears her name being whispered. Fear starts to slowly creep up as she begins to run faster, tripping and stumbling. 

"I'm going to get you Sora…I'm coming for you…Soooorrrrraaaa…." taunted a haunting whisper.

Her head whips from side to side as she pulls her dress away from the evil hands of the dark trees. The horrible sensations of panic were now beginning to surface to her legs as she picked up her pace.

Without warning, she bumped into a figure that grabbed her arms. "Sora?" asks the voice.

Her head turns to look up at the face and gasps out of relief as she envelopes him in a hug. "Oh Tk! Thank goodness!" she cried with relief as she hugged him back.

As he returns her hug, he noticed how shaken up she seemed to be and he pulls away from her. "Sora, what's the matter? You look a little pale?" 

"I-I don't know what it was but it kept calling my name out and saying that it was coming for me and then there were these branches and then I was running and-"

Tk put his hands on her shoulders, saying, "Sora, calm down, you're not making any sense." 

"Sorry…it's just that the branches seemed to have a mind of their own. I was running and they were trying to grab my dress. Tk, look around us. This isn't the typical forest of the Digiworld. They're so dark and misty…shouldn't they have returned back to normal? I mean Daficus is gone, right?" 

She's right…something here is very wrong. "Come on, let's get out of here before something happens. I don't trust this place," he said as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The sound of a door opening and slamming rang through the entire house. Gennai smiled as he said, "They must be back." Before anyone could even get up, Sora and Tk rushed to the living room out of breath. 

Kari looked at their flushed faces as she rushed to the two. "What happened?" One by one, each person got up and walked over in curiosity and worry as they looked over at their friends, who were gasping for breath. 

"Are you two okay?" asked Gennai. 

"Well *gasp* you see-" Sora was cut off suddenly by Mimi. 

"What's going on?" 

"Yeah, you guys look like you just ran a marathon," Tai added.

"Were you attacked?" asked Yolei.

"Maybe they were running for their life," Izzy said.

"Ahem! Perhaps you should give these two a chance to talk," interjected Gennai. 

"Something's wrong, terribly wrong," Sora whispered. 

"What do you mean by wrong?" asked Davis nervously.

"The forests…they're so dark and there's mist all around the trees," Tk whispered. 

"What do you mean by dark? Shouldn't they be back to normal?" asked Ken. 

"And the branches were like the hands of the trees…they kept trying to grab my dress and then there were these whispers," she said quietly as she shivered slightly. 

"What whispers?" asked Cody.

"T-they were calling my name and kept saying how they're coming for me."

"I was afraid of this," Gennai whispered. He looked to see all eyes had turned to him. "Well it appears that someone wants revenge and that evil is still in this world."

"You mean the Devil?" asked Kari horrified.

"No, the Demon King. There's a difference," Gennai told her. 

"Huh? What's the difference?" asked Davis.

"The Demon King is the ruler of the Digiworld's Dark Space, the place where evil Digimon have gone to instead of being reborn in the Primary Village. Once these evil Digimon go there, they become demonic and that's why we call them demons, and not Digimon," he explained. 

"Does that mean that the Demon King can't be destroyed?" Izzy asked Gennai.

"I'm afraid he can't be killed or destroyed, but at least he can't come to the Digiworld's surface now that his chance was thwarted since Daficus was destroyed," he answered. 

"Then why didn't the Digiworld go back to normal?" asked Mimi. 

"Perhaps Daficus wasn't really killed," suggested Ken.

"No, he's gone and can't return because the portal is closed. Plus the prophecy had stated that this was the only chance Daficus had to live in the Digiworld and help his father to rise to the surface." Gennai said as he scratched his head.

"This is just plain weird," Yolei commented.

"Gennai, is there another part to that prophecy?" asked Tk hopefully. Another part of the prophecy would be nice…especially if it could help bring my brother back…

Gennai scratched his chin as he said, "Well kids, I'm afraid I can't remember the rest of the prophecy. My memory isn't what it used to be."

Sora quietly slipped away from the congregation to lie down on the couch. Her eyes were clamped shut as she felt her heart being twisted. This can't be happening! First I lose Matt and then I find out there's still evil. Why can't I just be a normal teenage girl who doesn't have to worry about saving the world…or more specifically, keeping my friends out of danger? All I want to do is crawl under a rock and die! I-I don't want to fight anymore…I just want to leave this place forever and never think about it as long as I live… And with that last thought, bitter tears of pain wove a path down her cheeks as Sora droned out the voices of her friends, and slowly slipped into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A never-ending eeriness seemed to settle around the dark forests as a figure walked aimlessly through it. Cursing herself softly for getting lost, she wraps her arms around herself and looks straight ahead only to see more trees hidden in the mist. 

"Hello! Is anyone out there?" she calls. Unfortunately for her, there seems to be no one that answers back. She then turns and bumps into a tall stranger unexpectedly. Startled, she gasps as she's nearly knocked down. Her eyes travel up to see the face of the stranger and an overwhelming sense of relief and happiness washes over her as she surprisingly yells, "Matt!" Instantly, her arms reach around him to engulf his figure in a hug. "Oh Matt! You're alive! I've missed you so much," she cried out as tears threatened to overflow. What's wrong with him? She asked herself as she noticed how silent and motionless he was. She pulled back and looked up to be greeted by a steely cold look that seemed to harden all the features of his face. Her eyes stared up into his sapphire eyes. But they weren't Matt's normal eyes…they were darker and filled with such harsh emotions that it almost made her shudder at the rage and hate that lurked inside. 

The gaze was becoming a little too intense and for some reason Yamato felt something stir inside of him as her eyes stared directly into hers. He had to stop this… So he did the first thing that came to his mind. He pushed her forcefully away so that she was now on the ground looking up at him. 

Her eyes were now shining with tears of shock and confusion as his eyes stared coldly back into hers, sending the shivers creeping up and down her spine like an invisible tarantula. 

"Hello Sora," he grimly greeted with a chilling smile. 

Sora looked up at him with betrayal and wonder swimming around her intense ruby eyes. "M-Matt? What's going on?" 

"What's going on?" he laughed. 

Sora looked up at him, wounded by his behavior and words. Why is he acting like this? She asked herself as she slowly got up. Her eyes watched as he went over to a tree to rest his back.

He crossed his arms and looked at her from top to bottom. "I'll tell you what's going on. You killed my brother and your damn friends stood by to help you." 

With natural confusion, Sora hugged herself. "How can you say that?" she whispered with disbelief. 

His eyes closed and then opened to reveal two dark sapphires of hatred, resentment, and anger. His hand fell to his waist, where he had a black sword. "Daficus offered you a place to live and then you turn around and backstab him! You and your wretched friends killed him after all the hospitality he offered you!" At that last statement, he pulled out his sword from its sheath and pointed his sword at Sora, who unconsciously took a step backwards. 

"No…" she whispered. "Th-this can't be happening…Yamato Ishida, don't you remember? All those times we spent together with our friends?" She watched as she saw his hands clench into fists and took another step back. 

"Stop it! They're not my friends, they're yours!" he yelled as he took a step towards her. "And don't you dear call me Yamato Ishida. The name's Matt and I've come back to avenge the wrongs done to my brother, Daficus."

Sora just stood there, with a look of betrayal gracing her features. What did they do to you? She wondered.

"You know Sora," he began as he slowly made his way towards her. "I suggest that you run. I always do love a chase before I slice into the flesh of my prey," he said as he dangerously licked his lips. 

She cautiously took a step backwards. "N-No…" she whispered. 

"I'll give you ten seconds. One…Two…" 

She took another step back as she searched his face. "Yamato…you couldn't have forgotten…don't you remember me?" 

"Three…you'd better get a move on it…four…five…" 

"What did they do to you?" she whispered. 

"…Six…seven…"

Tears slowly slivered out of her eyes and ran down her pale cheeks as she turned around, running for her dear life. She heard him yell, "Ten!" and began to pick up her pace. It was hard though because she had used up a great deal of energy and was still exhausted and weak from fighting Daficus. All she wanted to do was stop just for a second to rest but the taunting sound of his voice urged her on. Sora's feet frantically carried her over twigs and leaves, straight through the thick foggy mists. Breathing hard, she ran through the coverage of the dark trees and kept on going till all she could hear was the eerie silence that painfully rang through her ears. She looked around her, searching for any sign of movement, but found none. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and she shivered, as she knew exactly who it was. 

"I've got you now," he whispered into her ear. He then let go of her and threw her on the ground. He raised his sword up high and began to bring it down towards her head as she let loose a terrifying scream. 

Sora sat straight up in the dark and looked around her as sweat gathered on her forehead. Her heart was pounding painfully against her chest as she took in short gasps of air. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed how someone had thrown a blanket over her after she had fallen asleep on the couch. Sora could hear her heart beating a mile a minute as she sank backwards onto the couch. Her eyes stared vacantly up at the ceiling. There was no way she'd be getting back to sleep anytime soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was now early in the morning and Gennai was now conversing with an unexpected yet welcomed guest about the events that were now unfolding in the Digiworld. 

Piximon sighed as he began to pace back and forth. "With all these Digimon disappearances, I fear something dark has taken over the Digiworld." 

"Yes, but the question is what or who. Has there been no one that actually has come face to face with this new evil that's lived to tell about it?" asked Gennai. 

"Not that I know of. But even so, I fear that this new evil may be kidnapping Digimon to form some kind of army. I surveyed some of the towns on my way here but all I could find was nothing but debris and ashes." Piximon let out a frustrated sigh. 

Gennai sighed as he said, "If only I could remember the other half of the prophecy…" 

Piximon shook his head as he said, "Oh Gennai old friend, your memory isn't what it used to be. But that's okay 'cause I remember the other half of the prophecy."

"Piximon?!" exclaimed a few surprised voices. 

"Hello Digidestined," greeted Piximon. 

"It's great to see you and all but…uh…" Tai trailed off. 

Mimi rolled her eyes at him and finished the statement Tai had started. "What are you doing here?" 

"Sorry, we don't mean to sound rude or anything," apologized Joe. 

"Hmm…perhaps we should explain after everyone's awake and has had breakfast," suggested Gennai. 

"Why don't you kids wake up everyone else," Piximon added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In a short time everyone had changed into comfortable clothes, provided by Gennai, and now sat in the dining room. And even though Gennai had a generous supply of breakfast foods, the Digidestined could hardly eat anything, with the exception of Tk and Sora, who couldn't make themselves eat.

Afterwards, they all gathered in the living room as Piximon cleared his throat. "Okay, here's the deal. Digimon are disappearing all over the Digiworld and there are only a few villages that have not been attacked. These villages are scattered across the Digiworld. You all must investigate and stop whoever it is that is attacking these villages and kidnapping Digimon." 

Gennai frowned. "We do have another prophecy that may help you." 

Piximon looked around at the sober faces as he said, "Be not fooled by the new face of darkness that has come back with a vengeance. With a watchful eye, love will remain safe but keep in mind that it is the key who will melt the darkness of this world. But be warned that if the key should be destroyed than all is lost, now and forever."

"Now Digidestined, we aren't sure exactly who or what this key is but we do know this for certain. It's obvious that there is a rip that's allowed only one being to get into the Digiworld from the Underworld. Once that being is destroyed only then can the rip close up. You see, this rip was how Daficus arrived. And for the sake of this world and yours, you must find this key that the prophecy talks about," Gennai explained. 

Piximon nodded his head as he added, "Whatever happens, know this. It's obvious from the prophecy that the Demon King wants revenge against you Digidestined, especially you Sora. So just be careful and make sure that no one is ever alone. The fate of two worlds lies in your hands once again. I have faith in you all that you will succeed." 

"As do I. So please be careful Digidestined and make us even more prouder," Gennai said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Well guys and gals, I hope I have satisfied you with this chapter. Sorry it took so long but I was fresh out of ideas for quite some time and that damned writer's block kept posing a problem to me. Well, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Feel free to let me know what you think. Peace out!


	17. When Dreams Come True

Sorry about how long it's been since I've posted another chapter. 

****

WARNING: I suggest you **read the previous chapter** **again** because I added a little onto it. Other than that, please go on and read. 

****

Part 17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was now sometime in the late afternoon hours that the Digidestined had stopped for a break. Sora sat by a pond that was about a few feet away from her friends. Her gaze fell gently onto the water's surface as she watched the ripples that were caused from her teardrops. 

"Sora," said a soft voice.

The redheaded girl immediately brought her hand up to wipe away her pathetic tears before turning to face the owner of the voice. 

Joe took a deep breath as he ever so gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Sora?" he asked in an attempt to get her attention. He watched as she turned her head so that her now dull and emotionless eyes were now focused on him. He cleared his throat before saying, "Tai, Davis, and Cody returned with food. Tk's even started to eat a little something and now it's time for you to do the same." 

"I'm not hungry and I don't want to eat," she replied flatly to her friend as her face frowned up at him.

Joe's face began to harden as he pulled her up. "That's it Sora! You are weak, especially from draining yourself. You need to eat and regain your strength so you can have your powers back. Now you're coming with me and you are going to eat." 

"But-" Sora was cut off before she could retaliate. 

"I'm not taking no for an answer," he told her.

She had no choice but to stare into her friend's eyes, where she could see that he wasn't going to take no for an answer unlike the old Joe. "Fine," she mumbled as she felt him steer her to the food. She couldn't help glare at him as she grabbed a piece of fruit and started to nibble on it ever so slowly. But as the sweet taste danced on her tongue, she found herself craving more. Sora hated to admit it but she was hungry and needed to eat. 

Lunchtime for the Digidestined was rather quiet as everyone was in a rather somber mood in light of recent events. They had only just finished eating when distant cries and screams were heard. They all stood up as Tai and Davis led the way to the sounds. As they all ran, the screams and cries seemed to die down as they all stopped suddenly at the sight before their eyes. 

Mimi gasped loudly as her eyes wandered over the dust and smoke that hovered over the ruins of another Digitown. 

"So this is what Gennai and Piximon were talking about…how horrible," Yolei whispered. 

"Who did this?" Izzy asked in wonder.

As if on cue, fog began to form as a figure appeared a few feet away from the group. Smug laughter came out of the silhouette's figure as the new fog acted as a disguise for this new villain. 

Sora could feel the little hairs on her arms prickle as she heard the voice say, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the all powerful Digidestined." There's something familiar about that voice, she thought to herself. Even though she couldn't see who was behind the voice, she could tell he was analyzing each and every one of them with his eyes. She suddenly felt his eyes stop on her, causing her to shiver slightly and hug herself.

Davis frowned as he said, "Yeah that's right, we are all powerful. Now show yourself, you coward." 

"Why show myself when I can do this!" yelled the voice as he pointed his sword at them and shot out a dark light at the group, causing them to scatter in different directions. A smile crept onto his face as he got another idea. He then began to shoot out more attacks from his sword in an attempt to separate the Digidestined. 

Sora gasped as she quickly jumped to get away. She fell on the ground hard and her eyes widened as she saw the light had formed a hole where she had been standing. Her eyes searched vainly through the fog to see where the others were but she found nothing but fog looming around. "Guys?" she whispered. She was afraid to call out loudly just in case that evil guy would hear her. "Tk? Izzy? Joe? Mimi? Kari? Anyone?" 

"Aww, what's the matter Sora, can't find your friends?" asked that voice. 

Sora's eyes widened as she looked around her for the source of the voice. 

"Poor little girl…" taunted the voice. 

Sora gasped as she took a step back. Even though there was a thick fog impairing her vision, she could tell the voice came from a foot away from her. She immediately turned and began to run away from the source of the voice. 

The figure watched with satisfaction as she ran. He licked his lips as he grinned evilly. "I so love it when they run."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A never-ending eeriness seemed to settle around the dark forests as Sora aimlessly ran through it. She slowly began to slow down into a walk as the silence loomed over her. She cursed herself softly for getting lost as she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. Her eyes searched for any sign of life but the thick mists once again caused an impairment in her vision, as all she could make out were the distant silhouettes of trees. She couldn't help but think how familiar this began to feel.

She gulped nervously as she decided to turn around in an attempt to find her way back to the others. As she turned, she unexpectedly bumped into a tall stranger. She let out a startled gasp as she's nearly knocked down. Her eyes travel up to see the face of the stranger as she whispers, "Matt," in bewilderment and shock. Tears sprung to her eyes at seeing Matt again. "Is it really you?" she asked in a voice thick with relief and happiness. She was about to hug him but something inside her stopped her. She could sense something wasn't right. She gulped as she took a step back and looked up to be greeted by a pair of steely blue eyes. Her eyes stared up into his in an attempt to search for any sign of the Matt she knew and fell in love with. 

But they weren't Matt's normal eyes…they were darker and filled with such harsh emotions that it almost made her shudder at the rage and hate that lurked inside. 

The gaze was becoming a little too intense and for some reason Yamato felt something stir inside of him as her crimson eyes stared directly into his. He broke the gaze as he began to study the person responsible for his brother's death. His eyes travel across her body and his lips curved into a disturbing grin as he noticed the tight blue jeans and her tight black tank top that hugged her curves in all the right places. 

Sora shifts uncomfortably as she cleared her throat. "M-Matt? What's going on? What's wrong with you?" 

"Wrong?" he asked incredulously. "There's nothing wrong with me my dear except for you calling me Matt." He then pushed her forcefully away so that she was now on the ground looking up at him. "The name's Yamato, not Matt," he said coldly.

Her eyes widened as tears of shock and confusion gathered in her eyes. 

As he looks down at her, he scratches his chin as he shoots her a frigid smile. "Now why does this feel familiar?" 

Sora's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "The dream!" 

Matt's grin becomes wider as he says, "Oh yes of course. Did you enjoy that? I know I did. The thrill of chasing my prey always gets my adrenaline pumping." 

Sora just stares up at him in shock. "What…how?" 

Matt rolled his eyes as turns and walks up to a tree. As he rests his back against it, he crosses his arms. "I entered your dreams, my dear. And if you hadn't woken up, I would have actually succeeding in killing you in your dreams and in real-life." 

"W-what?" 

"Oh don't look so shocked. I wanted to kill you and I could've. But I just decided that it would be more fun to just torture you." 

Although she could feel her heart painfully beating against her chest, she spoke in a soft, yet strong voice. "You can't mean that Matt," she said as she slowly picked herself up.

"Oh but I do Sora. Don't worry, I might just make your suffering quick and just finish you off now," he said as his eyes stared coldly back into hers, sending the shivers creeping up and down her spine like an invisible tarantula. 

Sora looked up at him with betrayal and wonder swimming around her intense ruby eyes. She watched as he pulled out his sword from its sheath and pointed his sword at her. She unconsciously took a step backwards. "No…" she whispered. Th-this can't be happening…not like in the dream… She watched as she saw his hands clench into fists and took another step back. Sora just stood there, with a look of betrayal gracing her features. 

"You know Sora," he began as he slowly made his way towards her. "I suggest that you run," he said as he dangerously licked his lips. 

She cautiously took a step backwards. "Matt…please, don't do this," she whispered. 

"Just like in the dream, I'll be giving you ten seconds to run for your life before I come after you. So I suggest that you start running because who knows what I'll do to you. I might kill you or I might not." 

She took another step back as she searched his face. "What did they do to you?" she whispered. 

"I'm going to start now. One…two…you'd better get a move on it…three…"

Tears slowly slivered out of her eyes and ran down her pale cheeks as she turned around, running for her dear life. She heard him yell, "Ten!" and she began to pick up her pace. It was hard though because she was still exhausted and weak from fighting Daficus. Even though she was not at her physical best, her feet frantically carried her over twigs and leaves, straight through the thick foggy mists. She stopped suddenly as all she could hear was the eerie silence. She looked around her, searching for any sign of movement, but found none. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and she shivered, as she knew exactly who it was and what would happen. With that in mind, she tried to fight him off, determined that the dream wouldn't come true, but it was proving to be a losing battle.

"I've got you now," he whispered into her ear. He then threw her forcefully on the ground. He raised his sword up high and began to bring it down towards her head as she closed her eyes and waited for the impact. And just as he was about to strike her he stopped, with a few inches of air between her head and his dark sword. 

Sora was breathing heavily as she waited for the impact. When she felt nothing, she slowly opened her eyes. And with her heart going a mile a minute, she looked up to see the sword above her head. The shock of what almost happened had that sword actually strike her was too much for her. She could feel her eyes roll back as she fainted and fell backwards onto the ground in exhaustion, fear, and shock. 

Matt smiled as he put his sword back in its sheath and bent down. He then easily lifted the unconscious girl. "Hmm…she's so light." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The white foggy mists seemed to clear up as if by magic. Tai looked around frantically for any sign of Digidestined and to his relief everyone seemed to be there. Still, something at the back of his mind kept nagging him, and when he heard Yolei's question, he suddenly knew what was nagging him. 

"Where's Sora?" asked Yolei. There was panic clearly written on her face as she looked around at everyone. 

"You don't think…" Izzy trailed off as he gulped. 

"Oh no…do you remember what Gennai said?" asked Ken. 

"You mean about being careful?" asked Cody. 

"No…not that. Gennai had said that Sora should be careful since-since-" Mimi choked out. 

"You mean she's been captured?" asked Davis. 

"Oh I'm afraid so Digidestined," answered a voice. 

"Who said that?" Kari asked as she felt her skin prickle. 

Before everyone could move, a figure began to form a few feet from the group. Several gasps were heard as they finally saw who the voice belonged to. 

"M-Matt?" Tk blinked as he saw his brother standing and breathing. 

"Is that really you?" asked Tai.

Joe's eyes traveled to a limp figure in Matt's arms. Wait a sec…something's not right… 

"In the flesh," Matt replied coldly. 

Joe eyed Matt carefully. "Don't get your hopes up. He's not who you think he is."

"Of course I'm not. For one thing, I'm Yamato, brother to Daficus." 

"What are you talking about? You are Yamato Ishida, Digidestined of Friendship and my brother," argued Tk as he looked at his brother like he had grown an extra head. 

"Liar! I am Yamato! And you are no brother to me, Only Daficus is." 

"You are Tk's brother, Matt," Izzy said.

"Did I not tell you my name is Yamato, not Matt?" 

"What are you talking about? You hate the name Yamato!" Tai argued. 

"You tell everyone to call you Matt!" shouted an exasperated Yolei.

"Liar!" Matt yelled as he then shot an attack at Yolei making her land on her back unconscious.

They all ran to Yolei as Ken picked her up gently. His eyes narrowed in slits as he looked up at his former friend. "What do you want _Yamato_?" he asked as he sarcastically emphasized Yamato.

"Nothing yet. You see, I'm in such a good mood that I'm not going to kill you all right away," Matt answered as his fists clenched up. "I'd much rather see you all suffer slowly," he said as he shot them all an evil glare.

"You can't mean that!" Kari shot back as he looked at Matt. 

"Oh I mean it. I will avenge my brother and you all will just have to suffer slowly till I kill you," he replied coldly.

"What about Sora?" Joe asked fearfully. 

Matt looked down at the limp girl in his arms as his eyes began to twinkle with mischief. "Oh I have big plans for her. She is the one who killed Daficus and I will make sure she pays for it. But enough of this. I'm a busy guy and I have work to do. So long Digibrats." He then vanished into thin air in front of the stunned Digidestined and reappeared in his castle. 

----------- 

----------- 

----------- 

Well that's it for now folks. I'm sorry about how long it took for this chapter to come out and how short it is compared to the other chapters. Please forgive me. 

*gets down on knees and gives fans her puppy dog face*

*hears laughter from behind her and turns around* 

Matt: Hahahahahaha! That's your puppy dogface?

Venursia: And what is so funny about that?

Matt: My cat can do a better puppy dogface than that! Hahahahahahahahahaha! 

Venursia: (begins to growl and glare) Grrrrrrr… 

Matt: (begins to panic and back away) Uh…take it easy there…I was just playing around. 

Venursia: Grrrrrrrrr… 

Matt: Uh…remember now, you don't want to kill me 'cause…uh…think of Sora. She'd be heartbroken if I was gone. 

Venursia: Run Matt Run. 

Matt: You don't have to tell me twice! (takes off in a hurry leaving a puff of smoke behind) 

Venursia: (coughing at the dust) Well now that I got rid of him, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I'll try to not let too much time pass before updating my fics. Anyway, just let me know what you think. Bye now!


	18. Trapped

**Greetings Fans…I bet you all thought I was gone for good. Granted it's been awhile, but I am re-reading this entire story and am in the process of revising. Once revisions are completed, I will write the next chapter.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Matt gently laid her on the soft bed and stepped back as he heard a slight moan escape from her lips. His eyes couldn't help but sweep over the pale figure as his fingers gently stroked the delicate skin of her cheek. For some unknown reason that he couldn't quite put his finger on, he felt some kind of connection to her. But his face hardened as he stepped back with the memory of his dead brother lurking around in his mind. His eyes turned to ice as he withdrew his hand from her cheek.

What am I doing? She's the reason Daficus is dead! I need to get out of here. This girl seems to be effecting me with her power. And I'll be damned if she puts a spell over me, he thought as he opened the door. With one last glance over his shoulder at the unconscious girl, he slammed the door and stalked away.

It was sometime later that Sora began to shift uncomfortably as her eyelids slowly fluttered open. The darkness of the room was overwhelming at first, but soon her eyes became well adjusted. Her head turned to the side and to her surprise, she saw a lamp on a night table. She reached over and turned the lamp on. She looked around the room in confusion, but soon realized where she was…it was the same cell she was kept in by Daficus.

"Ohh noo…" she groaned as she fell backwards on her bed. Her eyes closed tightly as she whispered, "Now what am I suppose to do?"

"Absolutely nothing," a voice intruded.

Sora's eyes shot open as she sat up in bed and gasped out loud. Her eyes scanned the room for the person behind the voice. "Who said that?" she asked as she swung her feet over the side of the bed. And before she could get up, she felt a warm breath on her neck, making her tense up.

"I did," he whispered into her ear.

Sora's eyes widened at recognition of the voice. She immediately jumped off the bed and turned around. Her wide eyes stared at him. "M-Matt?"

His eyes narrowed into slits as he got off the bed and caused Sora to take a step back.

Oh man…those bastards down there sure did a number on him. She gulped slightly as she studied his face. He now had his head bent in such a way that some of his hair crept over his eyes. She shivered slightly and took another step back. The way he was looking at her scraped at her nerves.

"What's the matter Sora? Scared I might kill you?" he asked as he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

As soon as he made direct eye contact with her, she turned her gaze to the floor. "Scared? How could I be?" she then turned back to look directly into his eyes as he took a few steps towards her until a foot of air separated the two figures. "I know you wouldn't kill me," she said confidently as she continued to gaze into his icy eyes.

"Is that so?" he taunted as he reached out and put his hands on both of her shoulders. Matt then slowly began to dig his fingernails into her soft skin. He watched her face and was surprised when she didn't cry out with pain.

"Yes," she answered.

Matt then moved his hands off her shoulder and snaked his left arm around her body, pulling her to him. His eyes held a mischievous glint to them as he smirked at her.

Sora couldn't help but feel nervous with the way he was looking at her and holding her. She put her arms out in an attempt to push him away but it failed as she felt his hand pressing against her back even more. "Matt…what are you doing?" Instead of answering her he put his other arm around her.

"M-Matt?"

"I'm just testing out my new toy."

Sora's eyes couldn't help but widen. She stopped trying to push him away as she lifted her hand in one swift moment.

SLAP! The sound and the feel of the impact stunned Matt. His grip slackened as one hand touched his reddened cheek. What! I've just been slapped by this girl! And damn! She has one strong hand.

"I am not just some toy for your pleasure," she said in a defiant manner as the fire in her eyes seemed to flare up. Ugh! I can't believe him! How dare he call me a toy! The old Matt would never have done that…I hate this new Matt and I hate how he's so different, she thought as she pulled her body free from his loosened grip.

Matt soon got over the fact that he had been slapped by her as he stared back into the depths of the flaming fire in her eyes. He quickly raked his hand through his hair as he recovered by matching her fiery gaze with his icy eyes. "Oooo, such defiance," he said mockingly as he smirked at her. "I guess I'm just going to have to find a way to break that fiery spirit of yours." And with that last remark he leapt at Sora, knocking her flat on her back. He then pinned her arms above her head as his lips curved into a devious smirk. Matt's eyes seemed to gleam as he let his fangs show.

Sora could feel her heart beating a mile a minute as she shivered from the look in Matt's eyes. It was a hungry look that now replaced the ice in his eyes. In vain she tried to get free but his grip just got tighter.

Matt licked his fangs as he watched her eyes widen in horror. His fangs began to ache in anticipation as he could taste her fear on the tip of his tongue. And when he went to stare straight into the crimson depths of her eyes, he saw her turn her head away.

Oh no no no no no! This can't be happening! How could he have changed into the same thing as Daficus? I can't allow him to bite me…what if he drains so much of my blood that I die? Would Matt do that to me? She gulped as she remembered how much different he is now, compared to the Matt that she knows. Well I can't take that chance, she thought as she began to struggle and avoid his eyes.

Matt looked at her in great amusement. "Oh you poor little girl," he began in pity. "Your wasting your energy. So just give up and look at me." With that statement, he jerked her forward and then slammed her down. His eyes seemed to light up as he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Never," she whispered as she stopped trying to get free. Her eyes closed shut as she felt his hand move her face. She could feel her body tensing as she gulped. What is he doing? I hate not being able to see but I have no choice, she thought.

Matt's eyes narrowed in impatience. "Look at me!" When her eyes didn't open he let out a frustrated grunt. Damn her! I need her to look at me…hmmmm…

Sora didn't think it was possible but she could feel her body tense even more as she felt his eyes penetrating her. All right Sora…that's it, just don't look into his eyes, she told herself. Without warning she felt his hand traveling up her thigh and as his hand neared the hem of her top, she gasped as she felt his hand on the bare skin. Her eyes immediately shot open.

Matt stopped his actions as he withdrew his hand, sending her a triumphant look. Ha! I've got you now…

Oh no! I-I can't turn my eyes away…it's happening again! It feels like my whole body is frozen…

Matt then released her arms and while keeping eye contact with her, he picked her up gently as he carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently and then lied down on his side with his elbow propping his head up.

Sora felt his hand gently caress her cheek. She wasn't sure of what he was doing to her. Why is he acting like this? I thought he wanted to kill me…

"Oh Sora Sora Sora, so beautiful and so completely under my control." He smiled at her as he lightly pushed a strand of her red hair out of her face.

She felt his fingertips upon her lips as butterflies danced in her stomach. She was confused as she saw the soft gaze he was giving her. Is he going to do what I think he is?

"You bet I am," he answered a low seductive tone. His hot breath tickled her skin, sending slight shivers up and down her back. Matt couldn't help but smile at the effect he was having on her. He drew his fangs back in and bent down to meet her enticing lips.

Sora felt her eyes close as their lips met. Part of her wanted to pull away while the other part just relished the touch of his lips that sent small waves of electricity pulsing through her. As his lips gently swept over hers, she began to get lost in the feeling. She felt his hands move to her slender waist. Why is he doing this to me? she asked herself. One minute he's so cruel but now…he's so gentle...

Matt didn't know what was going on but for some reason, he felt a familiar wave of electricity run through him as he began to deepen the kiss. He smiled into the kiss as he heard her moan into his mouth. Her lips…they're so heavenly and soft…

She felt his body move onto hers as one of his hands left her waist and began to travel over her thigh. She knew this wasn't her Matt but this kiss felt like old times. Mmmm…just like I remembered…maybe there still is his old self in him. Ohh Matt…

He slowly broke the kiss and pulled away from her. He then lowered his lips onto her neck, soliciting a moan of pleasure. His heart raced as he drew his fangs out. And in one painless movement, his teeth entered her neck.

She could feel herself becoming dizzier by the second. I feel so weak…what's going on?

As he felt her go limp, he quickly withdrew his fangs so as not to completely drain her of energy and blood. His hand wiped his mouth as he gazed down at the unconscious girl. Her blood…the sweetest I've ever tasted, but her lips…their absolutely addictive. What is it about this girl that stops me from killing her? Why did I stop so fast? I could've killed her but I didn't. Man, she really is doing a number on me, he thought as he got off of her.

Matt walked into his vast bedroom and headed straight for the bathroom. He carelessly swung the bathroom door opened and turned on the light. Both of his hands traveled to the opposite ends of the sink. His eyes traveled to the pale reflection that stared back at him as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Immediately a picture of Sora flashed through his mind. What is it about her that has me like this? Why can't I bring myself to kill her? The bathroom began to disappear as he thought of her soft pale skin, her silky red locks, her passionate crimson eyes, luscious ruby lips, and that personality…

His eyes shot open as if he was suddenly burnt. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind from thinking of Sora. Matt turned on the water and splashed it on his face. As he turned the faucet off, he relished in the cool refreshing feeling that the water had on his skin. He stared at his reflection and tried to clear his mind, so it would be free from thoughts and visions of her. As his reflection faded from the mirror, a blood red sea of smoke filled the mirror. And through that sea of red emerged two glowing eyes of a sinister emerald color.

"Hello Father."

"Greetings Yamato."

"I wanted to personally thank you for that fresh dosage of digi-spirits. I am certainly benefiting from their stolen life-forces but I must confess that it is not enough. You must gather more Digimon for me if I am to come to the surface."

"I know, and I'm trying," Matt replied.

"Well try harder! Do you understand?" he bellowed.

"Yes Father," Matt said as he nodded.

"Oh and Yamato? One more thing. Kill those Digidestined before they interfere with us again! Last time they interfered, Daficus was murdered. And don't you forget that! You must avenge his death and kill the Digidestined of Love! Especially torture and kill her! Make her suffer for what she has done," he said with venom. And with that last statement, the eyes and smoke in the mirror vanished without a trace, leaving Matt to stare blankly back into the face of his reflection.

The blank look left his face, only to be replaced by a horrified look. As his icy blue eyes stared back at his pale reflection his mind began to spin with thoughts. Kill, Matt thought. I suppose that would be no problem except for one thing…or should I say someone…

**I bet you all thought I forgot about this fic but as you can see, I haven't. I was just tied down with work, school, and my mother's illness. Life certainly isn't easy. Anyway…Thanks to all my fans for their reviews and comments. I appreciate them. Currently, I am trying to think of ideas for the next chapter as I revise and reread all the chapters. If anyone has any thoughts or ideas, feel free to let me know in a review.**


End file.
